The Goddess Among Us
by Hacker-Attacker6111993
Summary: Bella Kent was never from Earth. Her planet was destroyed and she was sent to Earth by her parents, Jor-El and his wife, Lara. 28 years later, the key to her past is revealed. Perhaps finally, she can free herself. Note: Eventual Diana/Bella romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, guys. This is the first chapter of our Twilight x DCEU crossover series. I typed it up since it was looking pretty one-sided when I did. I hope you guys like it and I hope to see you guys soon. Sorry I didn't release it immediately, wanted to publish at the same time as the new _The Sun's Moon_ chapter.**

 **Note: I will be changing the preacher in this story. Instead of the one from the movie, it will be Roger Aaron Brown who voiced Achilles in AC3. Mainly because I like Achilles. In any parts that Brown has been casted, I've never been disappointed.**

The Goddess Among Us Ch. 1

Zor-El's POV:

Lara gripped his hand tight as pain rocketed through her body, Jor looking to Keelix who showed a three dimensional picture of a heart beating strong before zooming out to show the picture of a baby. He gripped Lara's hand tightly as she gave one last scream of pain before he saw her. Picking the small body up, Jor looked into the baby's eyes and silently prayed. The baby's brown eyes screwed shut before it let out its cry, announcing to Krypton the birth of Alia-El.

A week later, Jor was in front of the Council as he asked "Don't you see? Krypton's core is collapsing. I warned you. Harvesting the core was suicide. It has only accelerated the implosion process."

One of the members asked "Our energy reserves were depleted, what did you expect us to do?"

Jor answered "Look to the stars, like our ancestors did. There are still habitable planets in reach. We can start with the old outposts."

The Head Council member asked "Are you seriously suggesting evacuating the entire planet?"

Jor-El replied "No. Everyone here is already dead. Give me control of the Codex and I can save our future. There's still hope. I've held that hope in my hands."

Before he could continue, an explosion blasted the door behind him open. The guards moved forward to investigate, but were shot down by light blue energy blasts. Jor looked to see... his old friend, General Zod and a group of his soldiers walking towards them. As he walked forward, Zod said "This Council has been disbanded."

The Head Council asked "On who's authority?"

Zod raised his weapon "Mine" and fired. A light blue blast hit the woman, killing her instantly as her crown fell from her head. Zod continued "The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly."

Jor-El walked to him and asked "What are you doing Zod?! This is madness!"

Zod answered "What I should've done years ago. These lawmakers with their endless debates have led Krypton to ruin!"

Jor looked around as Zod's soldiers tore the council members from their seats before asking "And if your forces prevail? You'll be the leader of nothing!"

Zod walked forward slowly and put his hand on Zor's shoulder "Then join me. Help me save our race. We'll start anew and sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state."

Jor-El calmly asked "And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod? You?"

Zod looked at him suspiciously before he said "Don't do this, El. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies."

Jor-El stepped backward away from Zod as he said "You have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were Zod, not this monster you've become."

Zod sighed lightly before he reluctantly said "Take him away."

A minute later, Jor was being escorted by two soldiers when Keelix came from around the corner and asked "Sir? Is everything alright?"

One of the soldiers ordered "Get out of the way."

Unknown to him, Jor slowly nodded before closing his eyes while the guard was about to repeat himself when Keelix emitted a blinding light! Jor kicked one of the blinded guards back before picking up his weapon and shooting the other. The disarmed guard reached up to stop him, but Jor hit him with the handle of the gun. As the guard slumped unconscious, Jor-El turned to Keelix and said "Get me Lara."

Keelix's module shifted to form the face of Lara, whose eyes found his before looking behind him, growing alarmed "Jor, behind you!"

Jor-El quickly turned and shot the guard making his way towards him before turning back towards Lara "Lara, prepare the ship. It's time. I'll retrieve the Codex."

Lara looked down to the bundle in her arms before she nodded, Keelix terminating the link. Jor raced outside to see Zod's forces fighting against their army, destroying both military and civilian aircraft. Jor shook himself before calling out "Hiracal!"

A roar echoed in response before Hiracal landed in front of him, his wings folding slightly. Jor mounted him before taking off, heading for the Chamber, resting place of the Codex. When they arrived, Jor asked Keelix "Are you sure it's down there, Keelix?"

Keelix replied "Yes, my scans are retrieving the signal. Be warned sir, stealing the Codex is a Class 3 crime, punishable-"

Jor interrupted her "No one cares anymore, Keelix. The world is coming to an end."

That was all he said before jumping into the water, diving quickly. Around him, newborns were being grown in amniotic sacs, being taken by robots when fully developed. Swimming up when he saw light above him, he breached the water and found himself in a small chamber. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see a small, damaged skull with golden markings, golden light being fed to three tubes around it. The Codex. Reaching up, Jor carefully removed it, the golden streams fading away. Looking down on it, he was captured in awe that was broken when red lights shined and an alarm sounded! Quickly diving, he surged through the water towards the exit. When he broke the surface, he quickly pulled himself out and looked to Keelix and Hiracal... to see they were gone. A light shined on him from behind and he turned to see gunships with their cannons locked onto him. A voice echoed out "Jor-El, by the authority of General Zod, surrender the Codex."

Jor looked over the edge for a way out and spotted it. The gunships opened fire just as he jumped, falling through the air before landing on Hiracal. Gripping the reins, he dived as the gunships immediately took after him. Spotting two ships crashing, he saw a small opening that he could slip through. Urging Hiracal to fly faster, he looked back to see the ships still on his tail. Looking back, he pulled himself closer to Hiracals back as they got closer. The pilots realized what he was doing before they started to pull up, but one got caught by the tail while another was destroyed by stray shots. Hiracal was able to barely fit through the gap just before the two ships collided, metal shards flying out from the explosion. Jor looked behind him to see if any were still following him, but he'd lost them. A groan of pain caught his attention and he looked to Hiracal and he saw a wound with burning metal inside. Rubbing his mount slowly, he said "Easy, Hiracal."

Hiracal was able to make it to the Citadel before he collapsed, sending Jor sprawling. Keelix reported "His vital signs are dropping."

His eyes going wide, Jor-El shouted "Give me the medic pouch!"

He knelt beside Hiracal, examining the wound. When he did, Jor realized that the metal was too close to his heart to do anything. Slumping, he walked to the other side of Hiracal before caressing his head, speaking soothing words. Hiracal moved his head and groaned again, Jor rubbing his head softly before saying "I know. I know. It's okay."

Hiracal seemed to lean into his touch again before his head began to lower, his muscles relaxing. Jor-El fought back the tears as his mount took its last breath before he mournfully "Goodbye, my friend."

Jor-El laid Hiracals head down gently before quickly walking inside with Keelix at his back. Taking the cloak provided by Keelix, he walked into the main chamber where Lara, Alia, and Keelor were waiting. Lara saw him and immediately embraced him before she asked "Are you alright?"

Jor-El replied "Yes, but Hiracal didn't make it."

Lara nodded, tears quickly coming to her eyes, when Jor-El asked "Did you find one?"

Lara, wiping away her tears, answered "We have."

Keelor floated forward "Orbiting a main sequence yellow star, like you said."

Jor-El examined the system as he said "A young star. Her cells will drink its radiation."

Keelor switched to a three dimensional diagram of the dominant species of the planet. Jor-El examined it carefully before saying "A seemingly intelligent population."

Lara looked to him "She'll be an outcast. A freak. They'll kill her."

Jor-El continued to examine the diagram before asking "How? She'll be a goddess to them."

Lara walked away as she looked down at the cooing babe in her arms "What if the ship doesn't make it? She'll die out there, alone. I... I can't do it. I thought I could do it, but now that she's here..."

Jor-El turned from Keelor and said "Lara, Krypton is dying. This is her only chance, her only hope."

He looked down at his little girl as he carefully carressed her head, she responded by taking his hand and gently cooing at him. As tears started to well up in both parents eyes, a noise sounded from Keelix, causing Joe-El to ask "What is it, Keelix?"

Keelix answered "There is a squadron of gunships approaching. The Citadels defenses are being scanned."

Jor-El sighed before turning back to Lara "We're out of time. I'll upload the codex."

Lara stopped him before saying "Just a little longer."

She gently rubbed Alia's head before whispering "We'll never see her walk, hear her say our names."

Jor-El looked down to the floor "I know and I'm sorry, but this isn't about us. It's about the future. It's about her."

Lara nodded before reluctantly giving Alia to Jor, the man placing her in the small cradle. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead one last time before taking out the codex and placing in the air above Alia. The golden beams reappeared before a pale blue one shot down into the baby, her skin absorbing the energy without an ounce of pain. When it was complete, a key appeared in the liquid in front of him. One of the symbols of the house of El was carved into it and he carried it to the spot next to Alia's cradle. Lara held her baby's hand as she fought back her tears. Jor slid the key in, but before securing it, he looked to Alia and said "Good luck, my daughter. Our hopes and dreams travel with you. My little girl."

He slid the key completely and the platform raised towards the ship and slid into place. The Citadel's arms turned the ship upside towards the sky. Lara went to the controls while Jor-El put on his armor. As the last piece fitted itself, Jor-El looked to the door, ready for what came next. Keelor floated to Lara and said "Lady Lara, the phantom drives are coming online."

Lara looked to the ship before saying "Proceed to ignition."

3rd Person POV:

Zod pointed towards the entrance from his gunship "Concentrate fire on the main door."

All of the gunships continued to fire the pale blue energy until a massive hole was carved into the entrance. When they landed, Zod and Faora walked from the gunship with a few other soldiers flanking them, walking towards the Citadel. Faora listened to her radio for a second before reporting "Sir, one of the gunships is reporting massive power readings and we've detected an ignition in the main chamber."

Zod replied "A launch. Hold this platform, commander."

Taking two of his soldiers with him, Zod walked through the entrance and into the winding corridors. Going into the main chamber, his eyes widened when he saw a small ship, the rooftop opening. Hearing slightly loud footsteps, he looked to see Jor-El emerging from the white fumes coming from the ship.

Zod walked forward "I know you took the Codex, El. Give it to me and I'll let you live."

Jor replied "This is a second chance for all of Krypton, Zod. Not just the bloodlines you deem worthy."

His eyes widening in alarm, Zod asked "What have you done?!"

Jor answered "We've had a child, Zod. A girl child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries and she will be free. Free to forge her own path, her own destiny."

Enraged, Zod shouted "Heresy! Destroy it!"

The two soldiers raised their weapons to fire, but Jor-El shot them before any damage could be done. Zod charged him and grabbed the weapon before Jor-El could turn it on him and punched his friend away while trying to take the gun from him. Jor hit him back before slashing upwards, the hit slicing a massive scar on Zod's face. The general nearly growled in rage before gripping the gun again, pulling Jor to him, and head butting the scientist back. As Jor attempted to recover, Zod snapped the gun over his knee before rushing Jor again.

Jor countered with a blow to Zod's chest, which Zod responded with an uppercut. Zod was about to continue his attack when Jor elbowed his face before hitting Zod's face. His anger tipping over, Zod was about to launch another attack when Jor blocked it with his gauntlet, gripped Zod's collar and punched him directly in the face. Zod barely had enough time to recover when Jor hit his chest before hitting his face again. Jor gripped the sides of Zod's head before slamming his face into his knee plate and throwing Zod to the floor.

Lara completed the final procedures and was about to push the launch trigger when Zod yelled "Lara, listen to me! The Codex is Krypton's future! Abort the launch!"

Lara looked to Jor-El, who looked back to her. A silent message said he was giving her that choice. She could keep Alia or she could trust Jor. She closed her eyes... and pressed the button. She opened her eyes and both Lara and Jor-El watched as the ship began to climb. Zod succumbed to his anger as he roared "Noooooooo!"

Then a blade extended from his gauntlet and he quickly stabbed Jor-El in the chest through his armor. Jor-El turned his eyes to Zod, who looked at him with an almost guilty look before he took the blade out of Jor. Jor-El sighed lightly before looking back into the sky where his daughter was beginning her journey... before the light faded from his eyes and he fell to the floor, Lara running to his body. Zod sheathed his blade before he asked the weeping Lara "Your daughter, Lara. Where did you send her?"

Lara slowly stopped crying and looked to him "Her name is Alia, daughter of El, and she's out of your reach."

Zod looked down at her with a pitying look before leaving her to mourn. Faora and his other soldiers were looking at the ship when he came out and ordered "Shoot that ship down."

A gunship rocketed after the small ship, catching up with it almost immediately. The pilot switched to the single shot cannon as the computer reported "Target locked."

He was about to fire when he was engulfed in a blaze of blue light. Zod watched as light circled the small ship before it was gone in the blink of an eye and a large ship appeared in the sky, lights from it's hull pointing down at them. A voice echoed "General Zod, your forces are surrounded. Surrender immediately."

Zod only kept looking at the spot where his former friend's daughter had disappeared before bowing his head in defeat.

A few days later, Zod was in front of the remaining Council members along with his main soldiers, a Phantom ship above them. He didn't look at the the Head Councilman; instead he looked to Lara. That was until their punishment was given. The Councilman said "General Zod, for the crimes of murder and high treason, the Council has sentenced you and your fellow insurgents to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning. Do you have any last words?"

For a moment, it looked like he would remain silent... until he marched forward, guards restraining him as he roared "You won't kill us yourselves! You wouldn't sully your hands, but you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!"

He spat at the Councilman and continued "Jor-El was right! You're a pack of fools, every last one of you!"

Turning back to his soldiers, he was about to walk back when he surprisingly stormed to Lara, the guards restraining him again as he said "And you. You believe the girl is safe? I will find her. I will reclaim what you have taken from us! I will find her. I will find her, Lara."

He let the guards push him back to the circle before roaring one last time "I will find her!"

Lara watched as the Councilman began the process, liquid dragging itself over Zod and his soldiers. He never broke his gaze with her, not even as the liquid froze him and his people. The Councilman pointed up and the capsules containing them shot towards the ship. The Phantom ship's engines ignited and Lara watched as the ship began to climb. It climbed until it reached the upper atmosphere. There, the gateway hummed with energy before it opened, the portal taking in the ship and the prisoners aboard before closing, shutting down once more.

Lara's POV:

Lara closed the door, looking at Jor's armor one last time before it shut. The roof above her cracked, dust falling onto the floor. She slowly walked to the entrance where she could see spires of fire reaching to the sky before Keelor asked "Lady Lara, should you seek refuge?"

Lara answered mournfully "There is no refuge, Keelor. Jor-El was right. This is the end."

More and more spires erupted from the ground coming ever closer. She looked up to the sky before saying "Make a better world than ours, Alia. Be strong."

Then the fire erupted, turning Lara to ashes along with Keelix and Keelor. The equator of Krypton continued to glow white hot and began to contract before the planet exploded, leaving nothing alive.

Thousands of lightyears away, the small ship appeared. It raced through the vacuum of space, its lone passenger peacefully asleep. As it approached Earth, it began to slow down as it arced across the sky.

Martha's POV:

Martha looked to Johnathan and asked "How do you think the crops will be this year?"

Johnathan looked to her for a second before turning his eyes back to the road and answered "I don't know. I guess you can never really know, but I went through the field to check on a few. They're looking alright so I think we'll do alright as long as there's no trouble, but we got to be careful, just like always."

Martha smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek "Sometimes, I can't help but think you're too careful."

He cracked a smile "Can't help it. Runs in the family."

Martha turned back to the road when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards the window, her eyes widened as she shouted "Look out!"

Johnathan swerved just as the burning object rocketed last them, only a few feet from their truck. Martha heard a loud impact a second later and she asked "What was that?"

Johnathan panted slightly as he looked around and replied "I don't know."

Martha slowly got out of the truck and saw a path of burnt or shredded corn leading to an impact crater. She looked back to Johnathan, who was checking the truck for damage, and started to walk along the burnt path. Pulling her coat closer to her body as a slight breeze came in, Martha kept walking until she reached the crater. Her eyes went wide when she saw the small ship, still smoking from the heat of Earth's atmosphere. In her shock, she didn't hear Johnathan calling for her. Martha, unable to tear her eyes away, began to climb down into the crater. Martha couldn't help but smile as she looked at the intricate design... when she heard it. It was small, but unmistakable. Running to the front of the ship, she put her coat against the warm surface before gently pressing her ear against the metal before pulling away and started to look for a way to pry it open.

Seeing a small hole in the metal, Martha slipped her hands in and started to pull, hearing the creek of metal before the hinges slowly gave, letting her see the passenger.

Johnathan's POV:

Johnathan looked around wildly, looking for his wife "Martha! Martha!"

Then he saw her walking towards him along the path of burnt ground with something in her arms. Jogging over to her, he asked "Martha, are you okay?"

Martha replied "Shhh, you'll wake her."

Confused, Johnathan asked "Wake who?"

Then, he saw the bundle in her arms. Looking down, he was stunned to see a baby girl, peacefully sleeping in Martha's arms. Johnathan asked "Where'd you find her?"

Martha brought the infant closer, the girl clutching her shirt tightly for comfort, before she replied "She was in that crater."

Johnathan asked "So, what are we going to do?"

Martha answered "We always talk about kids. This could be our chance."

Johanthan sighed, all of his danger alarms going off, but one look at the sleeping girl won him over. Martha smiled before saying "We'll figure out all of the other stuff soon, like if someone comes looking."

Johnathan nodded and asked "So, if she's going to be staying with us, what will we call her?"

Martha thought for a second before answering "What about... Bella?"

The two Kents smiled at the name before looking down at the little girl, who yawned before her rich brown eyes opened and a smile stretched over her small face. Their little Bella.

28 years later...

A small fishing boat fought against the foam of the towering waves, crewmen rushing along the deck to their duties. Bella huffed as she helped pull the cage into the boat, grabbing hold of crabs that had been caught inside. When all of the crabs had been taken, the crane above them started to raise the cage to drop it into the water again, a piece of netting falling from it. Bella sighed before going to pick it up, but didn't hear the sound of creaking metal above her in time. Another crewman tackled her out of the way just before the cage fell on top of her. The man got up while shouting "Watch where you're stepping!"

Taking a second to calm himself, the crewman offered his hand "Come on, up you get."

Bella took it and she pulled with him while he said "Where'd they find you, Greenhorn?"

She didn't have time to answer when the captain's voice blared "Everyone, secure the deck. We've got a burning oil rig a few miles away from us. I repeat, secure the deck."

The majority of the crew member made their way to the bridge, Bella standing near the entrance. An emergency helicopter flew into view as a broadcast came in "All civilian ships, stay clear. The rig is going to blow."

The captain replied "Roger, Coast Guard, but what about the men inside?"

A reply came back "Forget them, they're gone."

Bella jolted into action, calmly walking out while taking her jacket off before jumping into the water.

Tyler's POV:

Tyler carefully threw the tanks onto the table "This is the last of the oxygen! I don't know how we're going to hold out!"

The 5 other workers looked at the tanks with sadness, but it was wiped off when bending metal was heard. They looked to the door to see it ripped off it's hinges and a woman, wearing black pants and a gray muscle shirt... that was on fire, throw it out of the way. The 6 workers looked at her in awe and she shouted "You guys coming or what?"

Tyler immediately got out of his stunned state, grabbed the oxygen, and shouted "Come on men! We need to get out of here!"

The woman led them to the helipad, where they could hear the sound of a helicopter. Tyler saw a Coast Guard chopper and waved to the man at the door. The man spotted them and pointed, the helicopter immediately setting down on the pad. The girl shouted "Go, go, go!"

The men rushed past her onto the chopper, but then they heard a loud noise as the tower above them began to fall. The pilot shouted "Get that girl aboard! We have got to go!"

The one at the door shouted "Hey, let's go! What are you doing?!"

The girl looked at them before springing onto a metal beam and gripped one of the supports of the tower. All the people in the helicopter watched in awe as she kept the tower from falling... until the helicopter began to pull away. The beam the girl was standing on finally gave way, the tower and the girl falling into the freezing waters.

Bella's POV:

Bella felt the cold, but even that wasn't enough to wake her up.

Flashback: 18 years ago

Pencils. A small flag. Ms. Rampling asked "When did Kansas become a territory? Bella? Are you listening?"

Bella was looking around wildly as she saw and heard more and more things. White flashes, her classmates turning into skeletons then flashing back to normal. Rampling moved forward and said "I asked you who first settled Kansas?"

Then, she heard her teacher's heartbeat. She could her the fingers and pencils drumming around her. Her friend, Leah Clearwater, reached over and asked "Bella, what's wrong?"

Then Bella took off. She sprinted out of the classroom and into a janitor's closet with the teacher yelling her name behind her. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, but she could still hear... everything. She heard the teacher outside the door, she heard the kids whispering about her. When she looked up, she saw Leah berating someone about making fun of her. Then she heard "Bella, please open the door. I've called your mother."

Ms. Rampling started to open the door, but Bella's eyes began to glow a bright crimson and the door knob nearly singed Ms. Rampling's skin. Bella heard "Bella! It's Mom. I'm here."

Bella clenched her fists as she tried to block it all out. Her mom asked Ms. Rampling "Do you mind if you take the other kids back to the classroom? I don't think she'll open up if there's others."

Ms. Rampling replied "Sure. Come on, kids."

Bella watched as the other kids walked back to the classroom, Leah casting the door a sad look before following the others. Her mom asked "What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella replied "I can't take it. I can't stop hearing things. I see everything!"

Martha sighed before she asked "Can you focus?"

Bella answered "No, I can't."

Martha asked "Can you try? For me? Focus on me. Focus on my voice."

Bella wiped her eyes before looking to the door, where she could see her mother plain as day. Closing her eyes, Bella tried to block it all out, except her mom's voice. Only that existed at that moment. Only her mother's words, only her at that moment. Bella opened her eyes and then she heard... nothing. Her mother's voice, muffled by the door, asked "Is it working?"

Bella answered "Yes. It is."

She opened the door and hugged her waiting mother. Bella cried "I'm sorry!"

Martha rubbed her back slowly "It's okay. It's okay, Bella. I'm here."

The memory disappeared as blue filtered through the black and Bella's eyes opened again. Above her, a whale swam slowly in the water, her baby hovering close to it's mother. The baby noticed Bella and slowly approached, the mother warily circling the pair. Bella slowly reached out, but stopped short of the baby. The young whale eyed the hand warily before nudging it. The two looked to one another before the baby rejoined it's mother. Bella smiled as the adult and calf disappeared into the icy blue. Bella slowly swam to the surface. As soon as she breached, Bella took a deep breath before looking around.

Hours later, Bella walked along a beach, holding herself against the wind. Spotting a house, she quickly got to the small establishment just as a young man went inside. Bella walked past it and grabbed a small bag out of the truck before she was gone.

A few minutes later, she was wearing jeans that were a little small, shoes that were a convenient size, and a giant jacket over her slightly ruined clothes. She walked through the small town and right when she about to cross the road, a small school bus drove down the road. Her eyes followed the vehicle until they went to the window where she saw a younger version of herself.

Flashback: 15 years ago

She was on the bus, Leah playfully jesting with a few kids next to her. Bella looked past her friend to see Lana looking at her before she gave a small wave. Bella waved back, but the moment was cut off when Pete stepped in "Hey, you guys see the game?"

Leah interrupted "Step off, Pete."

Pete replied "I'm just asking a simple question. Sheesh, Lea-"

He was cut off by the sound of something being shredded and the bus swerving! Before they knew it, they were almost hovering in the air as the bus was thrown from the bridge into the river below. Bella shook her head from the impact and felt the water slowly rising under her. The driver was knocked out from the impact, students trying to open the windows. Bella got out of her seat and went to the emergency exit. She looked back to the other students and she knew some of them wouldn't make it... if she didn't do something that she wasn't supposed to. Pushing open the emergency exit, she pushed through the rushing water, swam down, and grabbed the back of the bus.

She heard her father say " _Remember, Bella. Most people aren't accepting of the strange. The unusual. That may change as you grow, but for now, you can't let anyone know what you can do. Not yet."_

Bella replied " _Sorry, Dad."_

She dug her feet into the riverbed and forged through the mud, pushing the bus onto dry land. Under the water, she could hear some of the students taking desperate breaths and the water splashing above her. She didn't stop until her head was above the water, feeling the cool water coming from the bus splash onto her. Looking up, she met the eyes of Lana, whose eyes widened immediately. Bella met her gaze for a second... when she heard a heartbeat. A faint one. Turning back to the water, she dove in and searched for something. Catching a glimpse of dull red, she swam towards it and gripped Pete's shoulder before pulling him up. A few seconds later, she breached the water and lowered a gasping Pete onto the shore. Bella smiled slightly before rolling over onto her back and closed her eyes.

Hours later, she was sitting on her swing, her parents speaking to Pete's mom. She could hear the chink of cups sliding along their holders, the sound of hot tea being poured into the cups. A few parents had visited, some questioning her parents how what their kids had seen could've been real. Others, like Sue Clearwater, who thanked Bella over and over again. She heard Pete's mom say "My son was there. He was on the bus. He saw what Bella did."

She heard her dad say "I'm sure he did. I'm sure what he thought he saw-"

Pete's mom interrupted "It was an act of God, Johnathan. This was Providence."

Bella had heard enough. She walked to her dad's truck, hearing her mother say "Well, I think you're blowing it a little out of proportion."

Sitting down on the bed of the truck, she heard Pete's mom say "No, I'm not. Lana saw it too and the Fordham boy. This isn't the first time Bella has done something like this."

Seconds later, she heard the screen door opening and the crunch of grass underfoot stop a few feet away from her. Bella looked over to the corn while saying "I just wanted to help."

Her dad sighed before he replied "I know you did, but we talked about this, right? Right? We talked about this. Bella, you have to keep this side of you a secret."

Bella looked to him, tears brimming "What was I supposed to do? Just let them die? Let Leah die?"

Johnathan quickly replied "No, I just... I don't know. I don't know because I have no idea what I'd do in your shoes, but there's more at stake than just our lives Bella. When people find out the truth about you, it's going to change everything. Our beliefs, our notion of being human, everything. You saw how Pete's mom reacted, right?"

At Bella's nod, he continued "She was scared, Bella."

A tear slipped down her face as Bella asked "Why? Why would she be scared of me?"

Johnathan replied "People have been scared of what they don't understand for a long time, Bella. It hasn't changed. We just... understand more than we used to."

Bella looked down to her hands "She's wrong. God didn't do this to me, did he?"

Johnathan answered "No, I don't think he did. Come on. I want to show you something."

Minutes later, she watched as her dad pulled a chain, pulling open a set of doors in the floor that hid a large object covered by a tarp. When they climbed down into the small room, Johnathan pulled the tarp off and revealed... a spaceship? It was maybe around the length of 3 cows, circular. Her dad's voice said "We found you in this. We were sure the government was going to show up on our doorstep, but no one ever came."

She ran her fingers across the small symbols and the curves that decorated the metal when her dad's voice came again "This was in that chamber with you. I took it to a metallurgist at Kansas State. He said what it was made from, it didn't even- it didn't even exist on the periodic table. That's another way of saying it's not from this world, Bella."

Bella took the metal piece from him slowly before looking down at it. On the tip of it, there was a triangle-like space where an S was engraved. As she watched, it changed like water into the symbol of a bird before changing back to the S.

Her dad continued "And neither are you. You're the answer, Bella. The answer to "Are we alone in the universe?"

Bella went over to the front of the ship and looked down into the small opening before looking to him, tears brimming again "I don't want to be."

He walked over to her while saying "And I don't blame you. It'd be a huge burden for anyone to bear, but you're not just anyone and I have to believe you were sent here for a reason. All these changes you're going through, one day, you're going to see them as a blessing and when that day comes, you're going to have to make a choice. Whether to stand proud in front of the human race or not."

Bella looked to him "Can't I just... keep pretending I'm your daughter?"

Her father gave her a soft smile before hugging her and replying "You are my daughter. My little girl... but somewhere out there, you have another father, who gave you a different name and he sent you her for a reason, Bella. Even if it takes the rest of your life, no matter what road you take, you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is. When you do, you can decide if you want to follow that reason... or if you want to make your own path."

Bella opened her eyes and found herself back on the cold road, the bus long gone. She looked down at the metal piece on her necklace before holding it and whispering "I promise, Dad."

 **I hope you like this chapter and I hope to see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been forever since I last worked on this story. I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to finish the last part of _The Sun's Moon_ before I did anything else, but that took longer than I had actually planned. A note related to the story: Most of this will be based off of the events in the DCEU, but I will be changing a few things obviously. There are a few obvious ones, but there are some of my own personal wants (such as the battle with Doomsday, if I get that far, and his design.) For those who liked him in the movie, sorry. He looked stupid to me and was REALLY overpowered. If I get to BvS, then you'll know what I change.)**

 **P.S.- I know that Jor-El is only a hologram in the movie, but in here, just pretend he has some physical properties. Think something like Proxy from "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed".**

 **P.P.S.- I am trying to make this as different as possible from the movie, but it really is hard since I felt "Man of Steel" was probably one of the best Superman movies.**

 **P.P.P.S- I did change her "supersuit". I mean, try to imagine Bella wearing Superman's suit. Does she look good? To me, no. She doesn't.**

I don't own Man of Steel or Twilight. They both belong to their respective owners.

The Goddess Among Us Ch. 2

* * *

Bella sighed as she wiped the wooden table with the cloth, the white bubbles from the soap leaving a trail wherever it went. As the girl on the stage sung while her guitar hummed with each note, Bella heard the door's bell ring and turned to see a group of truckers walk through the door, moving to a table as Chrissy moved over to them. Turning her gaze back to the table, scrubbing the wood as best she could when she heard "Somebody found something strange on Ellesmere. Aircom's been making rounds about it all week."

Her eyes went up to the bar where two soldiers were sitting, the second saying "That rathole? You've got to be kidding me."

The first answered "I know, right? And the Americans are there too. They're calling it an anomalous object, whatever that means."

Before she could listen further, she heard Chrissy say "Back off, Ludlow. I'm serious."

One of the truckers had smacked her rear causing to jerk away "Knock it off."

Ludlow took her head harshly, pulling her closer while saying "Sit down."

Before he could do anything else, Bella moved over, took his arm, and jerked it away from Chrissy "Back off, dude. Just order your meals and get out."

Ludlow smirked as his gaze went up and down the brunette's tight body, smiling as he said "Well, if you want a piece of this hotstuff, all you had to do is ask. We can go to my place and I'll give you the time of your life."

Her lip curling in disgust at the sight of his dirty smirk nearly made her smack it off of his face, but she just breathed "You're causing a disturbance and I suggest you shut up and just finish your drinks."

Ludlow got up from his seat, moving himself closer to her "Yeah? What're you going to do if I don't?"

Bella stared right back with cold eyes "Then you'll have to leave and I will toss you out myself if I have to."

Ludlow smirked before taking his beer from the table and pouring the contents onto her head. Bella took a deep breath, brushing her beer-soaked hair aside as her eye's met Ludlow's again. She heard his buddies laughing as drops of alcohol dripped from her to the floor while the other patrons just watched, including the two soldiers, embarrassed for the girl. Her eyes never breaking from his, Bella seemed to think for a second before she moved her mouth... and spat a great, big shot of saliva into Ludlow's face. His eyes went wide for a second, almost as if amazed that she had the gall to spit on him, before the shock turned into anger and his hand raised to slap her before a cocking sound was heard as a voice called "Ludlow."

Everyone's gazes went to the bar to see Ray behind it, both of his hands holding a double-barreled shotgun as he said "Settle down or you're going to regret it."

Bella heard the hum in the trucker's throat before he put his hand down, moving to sit back in his seat while Ray put the gun back under the bar before he called "Izzy, can you come with me, please?"

Bella sighed before she backed off, taking a hand towel from the bar as she followed Ray into the back. It was probably best that he had showed up when he did. If Ludlow had hit her, she was sure that he would've broken his hand from the blow. That would've been... difficult to explain, to say the least. When they reached his office, Bella and Ray both sat down with the former letting out a sigh "Sorry about that, Bella. I know he's not the most pleasant person to deal with."

Bella, wiping more of the beer from her face, asked "Why don't you kick him out of this place for good? Bar him from being served?"

Ray sighed as he rested his head on his hand "As much as I would love to have him gone forever, I can't. Ludlow is one of the big truckers around here and the others usually follow his lead. This is a small town, Bella, but there's always competition. If he's not here, he'll go somewhere else with his friends and their money. I'm barely scraping by as it is and I need every cent if I want to pay Chrissy and the others what they're earning. You can't live in this world without making some sacrifices, not anymore. That's why I think it's best if you leave, Bella."

Bella was taken back in surprise, but her eyes lowered and replied "It was going to happen sooner or later."

Ray leaned back into his chair "You can use the shower in the back to get that mess off of you and I'm pretty sure that I have some spare clothes in here. If not, I can give you some money so you can buy some new ones."

Bella nodded thankfully "Thanks Ray, for everything."

Ray gave her a weak smile "It was nice working with you, Isabella. Maybe you should go see family before you take the next step."

Bella stopped near the door, turning to him and returning the smile "I will, but I have to do something first."

Then she left. Minutes later, she stepped out the door of the bar and looked around when she noticed Ludlow's truck, sitting in it's spot. Shooting a glance back to the bar, a smirk before walking over to the truck.

* * *

Ludlow walked out of the bar, walking with a slight sway before tossing his last beer into the trash. Pulling the keys to his truck out, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw what remained of his 16-wheeler. Some of the logs he had been hauling had ripped through the metal frame, one tearing through the engine while another was speared into the cab so it held the truck up from the ground. Sparks flew from the wreck as he reached for his phone, his brain tipping from shock to panic.

* * *

Miles away, Bella walked along the road with her pack slung over her shoulder, her thumb jutting out as soon as she heard a vehicle coming only for it to pass her. Turning back slowly, she continued along the dark road as the sun set at her back. If she was being honest, she had no idea why she was going to Ellesmere. A rumor about an "anomalous object" had just struck her head and hadn't left. Bella had promised to try and figure out where she came from. Maybe it was in Ellesmere or maybe it wasn't, but she had to look.

The sound of a vehicle's hum growing louder pulled her out of her head, her head turning to see a truck pulling over onto the gravel and grass behind her. The driver rolled down his window before he leaned out "You need a ride?"

She nodded "How far are you going?"

When she got in, he started the truck again and soon they were back on the road with nothing but each other and the cold for company.

* * *

Lois POV:

Lois breathed deeply as the helicopter began lowering to the ground, peering out the window to see several men and women in winter parkas waiting for them. As soon as it touched down, she reached and pulled the door open, where a woman offered her hand to Lois. Accepting it, she gently stepped to the ground and thanked the girl before turning to see one of the others walking towards her. He pulled his thermal scarf away from his mouth "Miss Lane, Jeff Banks. I'm with Arctic Cargo."

Lois nodded "How far to the station?"

Banks replied "It's just over that rise. I'll walk you over. Isa can get your bags. Isa, do you mind?"

Lois turned to see the woman reach in and grab the camera bag along with the ones holding her personal items before she called "Careful with those. They're pretty heavy."

The girl nodded before she pulled the straps of both bags over her shoulders, Banks guiding Lois along as he said "I gotta confess, Ms. Lane. I'm not a fan of the Daily Planet, but those pieces you wrote when you were with the First Division... well, they were pretty impressive."

Lois gave a small smile at the reminder "Well, what can I say? I get writer's block if I'm not wearing a flak jacket."

When they got to the top, Lois was taken away by the size of the operation. At least three dozen buildings were standing on the icy plain, vehicles lined up or driving through the camp. A helicopter flew past the hill, carrying a container down to the encampment. Lois spotted a Humvee rolling towards them, stopping only a few feet away.

A few minutes later, she walked into the main tent and was greeted by two men. The first had an Air Force uniform on with the name Hardy above his colonel marks. The second was obviously a scientist with the air of intelligence around him. Hardy, walking over to her, said "Miss Lane, Colonel Hardy. Dr. Emil Hamilton from DARPA. You're early. We were expecting you tomorrow."

Lois retorted "Which is why I showed up today. Look, let's get one thing straight, guys. The only reason I'm here is because we're on Canadian soil and the court overruled your injunction to keep me away. So, if we're done measuring dicks, can you have your people show me what you found?"

Hardy and Hamilton just stared for a second, the latter barely stopping himself from laughing before the former said "Follow me."

A lab technician looked up from his screen as they walked in, Hardy ordering "Show us the data, soldier."

He nodded respectfully while they stepped behind him "Yes sir. NASA's satellites pinged the anomaly first. The ice shelf plays hell with our sensors, but there's definitely something down there."

He pointed to the scan, an outlined object clear on the screen. Lois, curious and looking for a straight-forward answer, asked "So, a submarine. Soviet-era?"

Hardy answered "Doubtful. That's 300 meters. Larger than anything we had back then."

The technician spoke up again "But here's the spooky part. The ice surrounding the object, it's nearly 20,000 years old."

Lois asked "So what could that mean?"

Hamilton spoke up for the first time "It means someone could've put something down there for some reason or... we could very possibly be looking at first contact. Not to mention that I'm very much doubting the former."

Hardy continued for him "We've surveyed the area, but there aren't any openings in that glacier. We'll figure out how we get in there eventually, but for now, I'll just show you to your designated quarters."

* * *

Bella POV:

Bella stepped away from the building, having listened through the heavy metal. Her head spinning, she leaned against the building before pulling her hood on and walking off before anyone could see her. When she made it back to her tent, Bella quickly shut the flap and turned on the heater. Bella quickly grabbed her bag, opening a small pocket and reaching in. Her fingers closing around the metal, she pulled out the small pendent. Eying it, Bella was conflicted as she weighed her options.

She could walk away and forget about all of this. Nobody could blame her. Or she could go to whatever is beneath all of that ice. Her eyes closed, refusing to let the chaos in her mind take her. Listening to the wind blow while she tried to clear her head, even though it felt like there was a war between the two decisions.

Cursing to herself, she made the decision. She would go under the cover of night, when almost no one would be around to see her go for the shelf.

* * *

Lois POV:

Lois, lightly shivering in the night air, held her camera up and took a few shots of the ice shelf when movement caught her eye. Angling her camera again, she took a quick shot before pulling away to look at the screen. Zooming in on the picture, she could make out a faint figure walking along the frozen cliff. She breathed out again and murmured "Where are you going?"

Grabbing her pack, Lois quickly ran over to the cliff, determined to find out who it was. When she got up to the spot, Lois could still see some semblance of the boot prints in the snow. Jogging to catch up now, Lois could hear something sizzling when she rounded a corner and saw steam rising from the side of the cliff. As she walked towards it, she waved the steam aside as she let out a light cough when she inhaled some of it, her jaw dropped when she saw a 8-foot tall and 5-foot wide tunnel. Moving her hand closer, Lois could feel some of the residual heat on the remaining ice. Something had burned it's way through the ice. Something very hot.

* * *

Bella POV:

Deeper inside, Bella breathed out as she looked around the... structure, it's design elaborate and of a metallic nature. Her eyes were drawn to a corner of the room when some kind of pillar emerged from the floor. Looking around nervously, Bella moved closer until she was feet away to see some kind of hole in the panel. The shape of it was the same as the necklace. Pulling it from her neck, Bella moved it closer to the panel and almost as if was alive, it leapt from her hand and into the slot perfectly. Before she could celebrate, she heard the ship give off a massive horn-like sound when she heard a whir behind her. Whipping her around, Bella was stunned when she saw some kind of metal pod hovering in the air when pieces of it sprang up, making it look like it had arms and a head.

Before she could look on further, a whip-like limb sprung from it's bottom, striking Bella's arm! Thinking quickly, she gripped it by it's body even as the whip wrapped around her waist before she gripped the "head" and shoved it deep inside it's metal body. As it fell to the ground, Bella breathed out in relief and moved back to the panel. When she moved to take the charm from the console, she pushed it in slightly and felt it move. Her curiosity peaked once more, Bella pushed it further in until it clicked with something. The ship seemed to "wake up" as lights broke the shadow and machinery whirred.

That's when she heard it. A voice, a whisper. Her eyes shot over to another part of the room to see what looked like a middle-aged man in elegant clothes turn and walk out of sight.

Bella, her voice uncertain, called "Hello?"

With no answer, she jogged after the man with her heart feeling like it was trying to pound it's way out of her chest. Bella stopped when she found herself in another dark room, her breath already slowing as she looked around for the man. Walking past some kind of chair hanging from the ceiling, Bella saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked just in time to see the man move out of sight once again.

Bella rolled her eyes as she stormed after him while she shouted "Come on! I'm getting sick of this!"

She found herself in a hallway where large pods were being held by the walls. Walking towards one, she wiped away the dust on the glass only to back away quickly when she saw the decomposed body inside. Steeling herself, Bella walked closer to it once again and looked down at the body.

In her mind, she was screaming. She had looked for answers for years and this was it? They're all... dead? She was alone? At that moment, Bella could feel heat blooming from her eyes while tears threatened to surface, but that changed when she heard the horn again and yell of pain. Running as fast as she could, Bella found herself back near the entrance where she saw another one of those pods... and Miss Lane trying desperately to crawl away from it. Moving quickly, her hands wrapped around the metal frame and crushed it, the metal bending easily in her hands. When Bella tossed it to the floor, she saw Lois moving away from her, her movements revealing the wound in her abdomen from the whip. Walking over to her slowly, Bella repeated "It's okay. It's okay. You need to let me look at that."

Lois reluctantly stopped moving and let Bella move over to her. Her eyes sweeping over the Miss Lane's midsection carefully, Bella said "You've got internal bleeding. If I don't move now, you're gonna die in a few minutes."

Lois groaned as more blood flowed through the wound "How are you-"

Bella interrupted "I can do a few things other people can't. Now, you might want to hold my hand. This is gonna hurt... a lot."

She looked back down to the wound and felt heat bloom again just before the Lois's scream echoed throughout the ship. Seconds later, the wound was cauterized, but Lois had blacked out from the pain. Her eyes moved over the Miss Lane's body, scanning the her organs and bones for additional damage, but found none. Looking around, Bella spotted a pack laying discarded on the floor, probably when the pod attacked the woman. Walking over to it, Bella picked it up before walking back to Lois.

Grabbing the broken camera from the floor, Bella opened the panel before taking out the film and pocketing it. Pulling the strap of Miss Lane's bag over her shoulder, Bella knelt and picked the unconscious reporter up from the floor, bridal style.

* * *

3rd Person POV:

In the camp, a siren sounded as the ice below them shook. Soldiers sprung from their beds and out of the tents as the ship rose from the ice shelf, sheets of the ice falling from it before it shot off into the sky.

The next morning, Lois woke up on a large piece of ice with her bag laying next to her. Squinting as the sun shined above, Lois watched as a helicopter began lowering itself closer to her. Soldiers soon opened the door with a medic in tow, carefully helping her up as the medic wrapped a thermal blanket around her body. Even with all of that happening, Lois's mind never wandered from the image of her rescuer.

* * *

Maybe 2 days later, Lois was in Perry's office reading the piece she had prepared "What Colonel Hardy and his team surmised was a Soviet-era submarine was actually something much more exotic. An isotopic analysis of the surrounding ice spores suggested that an object had been trapped in the glacier for over 18,000 years. As for my rescuer, she disappeared during the object's departure. A background check had revealed that her work history and identity had been falsified. The questions raised bout my rescuer's existence are frightening to contemplate, but I've arrived at the inescapable conclusion that the object and it's occupant did not originate from Earth."

Perry sighed before he looked away from the window "Lois, I can't print this. You might've hallucinated half of it."

Not entirely shocked, Lois asked "What about the civilian contractors who corroborated my story-"

Perry interrupted "The Pentagon is denying there even was a ship."

Lois replied "Of course they are! That's what they're hired to do! It's the Pentagon. Perry, come on, it's me we're talking about. I'm a Pulitzer prize-winning reporter-

He interrupted again, turning back to her "Then act like it."

Lois retorted "Print it or I walk."

Perry shook his head while he sat down "You can't. You're under contract. I'm not going to write a story about "aliens among us". I am running a newspaper, not a conspiracy theory paper. If you wanted even a chance to me printing this, you'll need actual proof, not something that's screaming " _I want attention_ ". Okay?"

Lois nodded, but in her head, a new plan was forming already. A certain freelance writer/reporter came to mind and she knew exactly where he was going to be.

* * *

Bella POV:

Meanwhile, Bella was finally released from the cockpit as a computerized female voice spoke, but she filtered it out when the chair rose to the ceiling to reveal the man from before.

The man walked towards her "To see you here as a grown woman. If only Lara could see you now, Alia."

Bella, moving cautiously as if afraid he would disappear, asked "Who are you?"

The man answered "My name is Jor-El and I am your father. What remains of him at least. Lara and I named you Alia when you were born."

Bella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before she asked "Why did you send me here? Where am I from?"

The wall behind him changing as he spoke, Jor-El answered "You come from Krypton, a world that was much harsher than Earth. Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race was spread out through the stars seeking new worlds to colonize. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built hundreds of outposts, terraforming planets so we could inhabit them safely. For 100,000 years, our civilization flourished, accomplishing wonders."

Bella, turning away from the it all, asked "Then what happened to all of you?"

Jor-El's eyes darkened "Artificial population control was established. Despite it all, we were forced to abandon the outposts and our exploration efforts were shut down when we exhausted our natural resources. Our Council authorized the harvesting of our planet's core and as a result, it began to destabilize. Our military leader, General Zod, attempted a coup, but by then, it was far too late. When your mother and I realized what was going to happen, we took certain steps to ensure that you would survive it. Follow me. I would like to show you something."

The walls to Bella's left opened and she followed her "father" through the ship. A minute of silence later, another door opened revealing something that looked akin to an aquarium, giant stalks decorated with orange sacs while robots swam through the water. Her father spoke "This is the genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers like this and every single one was designed to fulfill a predetermined role in our society. As a worker, a soldier, a leader. Your mother and I believed that Krypton had lost something precious; an element of choice. What if a child aspired to be something beyond what society had planned for them? Something greater? You are the embodiment of that belief, Alia. You were Krypton's first natural birth in centuries."

Without another word, Jor-El led her out of the genesis chamber into another hallway. As they walked, Bella asked "Why didn't either of you come with me?"

Jor-El stopped for a second, looking to her before he started walking again as he spoke "We couldn't, Alia. We loved you with all of our hearts and never wanted to leave you, but we had so little time and resources left. Lara and I had to make a choice. That choice was to save you and let Krypton's failures die with us."

Bella sighed "So I really am alone, aren't I?"

Jor-El answered "No. You are a child of Earth as well as Krypton now. You have our strengths and theirs. You have the best of both worlds."

Beside them, a panel opened and Bella looked inside to see... a suit. A blue cape hovered in the chamber with a black hood attached to it. Blue and black cloth was outlined by silver armor, light glinting off of it. On the chest piece, there was the symbol from the key or least one of them; the bird. Her father's voice shook Bella from her stare "Earth's people are different from ours, but that may not be a bad thing. They won't necessarily make the mistakes that we did."

In her head, Bella wondered if she should bring a history book and a TV to him, but he continued before she could think further "Not if you guide them, Alia. Not if you can bring hope to them. That's what these symbols meant on Krypton. The symbols of the House of El represent hope and freedom. That's what you can bring them."

As he said this, Jor-El pulled 2 pieces of his armor apart from each other to reveal his symbol. Her eyes darting to his, Bella asked "What if I can't? What if it's too late?"

Letting his armor go, Jor-El answered "It's never too late for anyone. Even if one strays from their path, they can always return as long as hope lives. Embodied within that hope is the belief that anyone can be a force for good."

Bella, looking down to her hands, asked "Why am I so different from them?"

Jor-El replied "Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's ever was. Your cells have drunken it's radiation all these years, strengthening your skin, your muscles, and your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet the atmosphere is more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I ever could have imagined. The only way to know just how strong is to keep testing your limits."

Looking away from her, Jor-El took the suit from the chamber before holding it out to her while saying "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall, but in time, they will join you in the sun, Alia. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."

Minutes later, the ship's door opened and revealed Bella wearing her armor, stepping onto the crisp snow. Deciding to leave the hood down for now, she walked from the ship. A human would've been almost frozen stiff from the cold, but to her, it was a nice breeze against her skin. Looking to the sky, Bella used all of the strength she could and leaped. She landed and jumped once again, pushing her body harder and harder. Leaping from the ground again while the rock crack beneath her, she felt it. This time, her body soared through the air... until gravity started to work again. Bella almost yelped when she started to fall, the wind whistling silenced when she ran headfirst into a mountain.

Breathing in and out as she laid on her back in the crater, Bella cursed to herself. Carefully, she pulled herself from the ground, walking away from the crater. Breathing calmly, Bella relaxed her muscles before tensing them once more. This time, she shot right into the air with a crack reaching her ears. In her mind, Bella was screaming in joy. She was flying and it felt...… amazing. A blur against the sky, Bella watched as the world shot by below her. She flew lower until she was just above the ocean,slowly lowering her hand and letting the water skim gently over her fingers. Her smile turning into a broad grin, Bella turned upward and soared through the clouds. Her inner child exhilarated by being so high, Bella soon shot past the clouds and into the vastness of space.

She stopped herself, turning back to look at the planet below. Vast oceans, massive continents, and stretches of white met her. Closing her eyes, Bella reveled in it all before opening them again and diving back for the surface. In her head, she said " _I guess it's time to go home._ "

 **I know that this wasn't the best chapter. I do have some things I'd like to share with you all. I don't want to spend too much time on this part of the story since there isn't a lot that I can change. The second thing I NEED you all to know is that I'm debating whether I should go through with the plan of the three-way relationship between Lois, Diana, and Bella. I am not going to use the "Superwoman" or "Supergirl" names in this one, but upon thinking about it, I know that "Phoenix" isn't really the best name given the circumstances. If any of you have suggestions for a superhero name for Bella, please PM me.**

 **Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I hope to see you all again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome guys to another chapter of the Goddess Among Us. I know that several of you are enjoying this "book" and I hope you guys continue to do so. I'm not sure when I'll update next since I'm about to graduate and I'll need to figure out where I'm going next. Sorry, but this was always coming. It's inevitable.**

 **Note: I am not sure what the white-and-black dog's name is in Man of Steel. I know they had a dog named Hank, but I'm not sure if they're one and the same since they have different coats and if it was him, he's pretty old. So, I'll be using another name.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Man of Steel. They both belong to their respective owners.**

The Goddess Among Us Ch. 3

Lois's POV:

The bartender set the glass down and smiled "That's a Scotch, straight-up, for the lady."

Smiling back for a second, Lois finished typing on her phone as she said "I'm sending you the original article. My editor won't print it, but if it happened to leak online..."

Woodburn looked down to his phone once he heard the chime "Got it, but didn't you once describe my site as a 'creeping cancer of falsehoods'?"

Lois nodded as the chatter around the bar grew louder "I stand by my words, Woodburn, but I want this story out there."

A curious gleam in his eye, Woodburn asked "Why?"

Lois picked up the drink and took a small sip before she answered "Because I want my mystery woman to know that I know the truth."

Woodburn chuckled as she set her glass down before he said "I think I'm starting to understand why your editor didn't want this little thing published. You do realize what this could do, right? Especially if you're wrong. You could lose your creditability, your job, your home... hell, practically everything. I'm all for conspiracy theories, but even this seems nuts to me."

Lois shot back "I know what's on the line, Woodburn. I hear it in my head every time I write an article."

Woodburn puts his hands up in surrender "Fine. Just making sure. If it's anyone on the firing line, it's you."

Finishing her drink, Lois walked out of the bar and called for a taxi. When one pulled over, thoughts were racing through her mind " _How do you find someone who's spent a lifetime covering their tracks?_ "

* * *

Over the next few days, Lois had traveled through several towns, looking for leads after leads. She started with Arctic Cargo, but there was nothing there. So, she followed a report about a truck getting impaled by logs in a small coastal town. When she got to the bar, a waitress named Chrissy recognized the girl in the photo as "Bella". Lois asked "When did she start working here?"

Chrissy replied "She was really only here for about a week after being hired. She just showed up in town looking for a job. Unfortunately, after an incident with Ludlow, Ray had to let her go."

Lois, curiosity peaked, asked "Ludlow, is that the name of the trucker who found the logging truck?"

Chrissy nodded "Yeah. That's him. Look, I've got to go."

Lois replied "Okay. Thank you."

The next lead was a ship captain who claimed that one of his shipmates had disappeared during one of their crabbing runs. The captain explains how when they had gotten a distress call from a burning oil rig, his "greenhorn" had completely disappeared and he hadn't seen her since.

Later, Lois was speaking with the emergency response unit that had received the distress signal first, asking "If you don't mind me asking, what happened on the day you received the distress call from the oil rig less than a week ago?"

The pilot replied "When we got the call, we got in the air immediately and we radioed the civilian ships to stay away from the rig once we got in sight of it."

The copilot joined in "We got there and it was pretty bad. The fire was everywhere and we were about to pull out when I spotted some of the workers running across the helipad with a woman. We had just gotten most of them on board when I noticed the woman was still out there as the tower was starting to fall. I called out to her, but what I saw next, I still can't believe."

The pilot took over "When I glanced over to see what was going on, I saw the woman jump onto a beam and grab the tower with her bare hands. I swear I'm not making this up. She held it up all on her own until I was able to pull the chopper away. After that, her beam collapsed and she disappeared as the tower fell."

Lois finished writing before thanking them both, returning to her car quickly and driving back into town. Later that night, she was resting on her bed in the small motel room with her laptop. Letting a groan escape, Lois typed words in furiously for anything else that could point her to another clue. Just when she was about to call it a day, when she saw an article titled "School Bus Saved: A Miracle". Rolling her eyes, she clicked it and the link opened up to the story. As she read it, her eyes began to light up. A school bus had fallen into a river after a car swerved in front of it and the citizens of Smallville watched as it was pushed onto the shore within a mere minute. Lois smiled "It's as good a lead as any."

She immediately started packing for the airport, not even thinking twice. Around 12 hours later, Lois had made her way to the small town, climbing out of her rental and walking to a gas station attendant "Excuse me? Do you know a Pete Ross?"

The man nodded "Yeah, he works at the iHop. If you go down the road and take a right at McJohn Avenue, you'll spot it on the corner of Alpen Road."

Lois smiled "Thank you."

Following his instructions, Lois found the restaurant and walked in, spotting a red-haired waiter and, upon a closer look, noticed "Ross" on his name tag. Moving over, she asked "Pete Ross? I'd like to talk to you about an accident that occurred when you were younger. A school bus that went into the river?"

He got this look in his eyes, but before he could reply, a woman with raven-black hair walked over with almost a demonic look as she asked "Why do you want to know?"

Pete spoke up "Come on, Leah. She's just asking a question."

The woman, Leah, replied "So am I. I just want an answer."

Lois, alarmed, replied "I'm, uh, looking for someone."

Leah, crossing her arms, asked "Why? It happened almost 20 years ago. It's old news."

Lois asked "Well, I'm trying to find out how a school bus was able to drive up onto the river bank just mere seconds after it fell in."

Leah's eyes grew darker before she turned to Pete and whispered something before Lois asked "Do you know anything about that day?"

Leah looked back to her "No. You must have gotten the wrong information. That day, the driver broke the windshield and we all got out before the water got too high. The bus was towed out two days after the incident and the reporters around here aren't really known for their typing skills. Now, unless you're here to eat, I suggest you leave. There's nothing else for you here."

As she walked away, Pete looked at Lois sympathetically before he said "Leah will probably kill me for this, but you could speak with someone on Martha's farm. They were on that bus too."

Maybe 20 minutes later, Lois walked onto the wooden porch as a black and white dog barked at her, but a woman's voice yelled "Dusty!"

Lois leaned in "Mrs. Kent? I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Plan-"

Dusty barked again before Martha shouted again "Quiet!"

Martha looking back to her, Lois continued "I'm from the Daily Planet and I'd like to talk to you about your daughter."

Crossing her arms while Dusty gave a slight whimper, Martha asked "What do you mean? Why?"

Lois answered "I would like to ask her a few questions."

Martha went on the defensive "Why? My little girl hasn't done anything throughout her entire life that would bring a reporter to my home."

Lois sighed "Mrs. Kent? I know about her. What she can do. I just want to ask her a few questions."

Martha's eyes seemed to have a fire in them before she breathed again and said "Row 7, 3 down. Maybe you'll find her there."

* * *

Lois looked down at the tombstone at her feet, her hair flowing in the wind as her eyes went over the name "Johnathan Kent". It was silent for a few moments before she heard the wind howl behind her. She smiled, relieved that her search was over, before she said "I figured if I turned over enough stones, you'd eventually find me."

Turning, Lois saw her. Bella Kent, jeans and sneakers completing her blue jacket, the hood covering enough to hide the girl's eyes. She didn't reply, simply watching for Lois's next move. Moving towards Bella, Lois asked "Where are you from? What are you doing here? Let me tell your story."

Smirking, Bella asked "Has it ever come across your mind that I don't want my story told? Because I kind of... don't. I know that's a big shock."

Lois replied "It's going to come out eventually. Somebody's going to get a photograph. Figure out where you live."

Bella shot back "Then I'll just disappear again."

Lois fired just as quickly "The only way you could disappear for good is to stop helping people altogether and I sense that's not an option for you."

Even with the hood up, Lois could see the cornered look in Bella's eyes before she said "My dad believed that if the world found out who I really was, what I could do; they'd reject me. Out of fear. I think you can figure out why, right?"

* * *

 _Driving down the Kansas road, the Kent's car drove under the stormy sky as Bella asked "Why are we even fighting about this, Dad? Is it wrong to want to help people?"_

 _Martha watched from the back, Hank panting on her lap, as Johnathan replied "It's never wrong to want to help people, but aren't you helping them by being with us, growing food that they can put on their tables?"_

 _Bella sighed "Yes, but that's not my point. I just want to do something with my life."_

 _Her dad sighed "I know, Bella, but our family has been farming for five generations."_

 _Bella made to say "You-" but stopped herself, knowing that it was crossing a boundary. These were the people who raised her and she couldn't bare to think she had been that close to saying that... they weren't her real parents. Her father sensed what had been in his daughter's tongue, as did her mother. Johnathan sighed "I know we aren't your real parents, Bella. We have been trying to help as best as we can and it's mostly been improvisation, but maybe that's not enough."_

 _As thunder cracked in the sky, Bella felt guilt starting to well up in her eyes before she said "Dad, I never meant that. I love the both of you so much, but-"_

 _Her father stopped her as he slowed the car "Hold on."_

 _Jarred by the words, her shock fell away when she smelled the familiar scent of rain. That's when she saw the antenna on the car waving wildly. Pulling herself out of the car, Bella felt the wind whipping around her, her pony-tail waving as wind blew past it. Bella watched as the dark clouds started to swirl downward, a column starting to form. The wind whipping and howling around her, Bella turned to her father when he said "Go for the overpass."_

 _He started shouting for everyone to move towards the bridge and to take cover, helping a woman get her daughter out of her car. Bella stopped in her tracks when her mother shouted "Hank's still in the car! Hank's in the car!"_

 _Turning around, she could see the dog still sitting in the car, his whines discernible from here. Her dad looked back to the car, but Bella said "I'll get him. Go."_

 _Feeling someone take her hand, Bella turned for her dad to say "No, take her and get your mom to the overpass. I'm going."_

 _As Bella made her way to the overpass with the crying girl in her arms, she turned back to see Johnathan running towards their car as fast as he could with the twister coming ever closer. As soon as she got under the shade of the bridge, she let the girl down to the ground and ushered her to the mother. Turning back, Bella could see her dad running through the lines of cars, debris blowing around him. Just when he got to the car, a truck came out of nowhere, but Johnathan leaped into the car just before it crushed the spot where he had been standing. Her mother shouted "Johnathan!"_

 _Bella caught her, her eyes never leaving the car "He's okay, Mom!"_

 _She could see her father trying to move before the car door opened, Hank bolting out over to them as wind blew the grass around furiously. The car started to be pulled away by the twister, her father pulling himself out soon after. Her mother called out again "Johnathan!"_

 _Bella couldn't say anything, terrified out of her mind as the tornado started to pull the trees out of the earth behind her father. She watched as Johnathan climbed to his feet as best he could, laying a hand on a car to stabilize himself. Not even looking back to the people behind her, Bella started walking out... before her father shook his head and held up his hand for her to stop. Confused, Bella searched his eyes as he gave a small smile. She said nothing, but she could feel the tears starting to flow. Bella could hear her father in her head, telling her that it was okay. That stopped when he vanished into the gray, the twister taking him from her. She collapsed to her knees as she cried out, her mother hugging her as the wind blew around them, rivaling the girl's cries._

* * *

Bella continued, a tear sliding down her cheek "My father died because I trusted him. He was convinced that I had to wait, convinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think?"

Lois looked back to her, a few tears springing from her eyes, words dying in her throat.

* * *

Lois, walking past the plaques on the wall, could feel the tension in the air as someone jeered "You better watch out, Lois!"

She saw Lombard look up at her name before he practically leaped to his feet and walked alongside her, speaking all the way "Perry's gunning for you. He knows that you're Woodburn's anonymous source and he cannot wait to rip you a new one."

Accepting the storm brewing, Lois walked into Perry's office to immediately receive "I told you not to run with this and what do you do? You just let Woodburn shotgun it all over the internet. Now, the publishers want _me_ to sue _you_."

Immediately, Lois replied "Well, if it makes any difference, I'm dropping it."

She could hear the utter shock in his voice when he asked "Whoa, just like that?"

Nodding, Lois watched his eyes narrow before he asked with a suspicious tone "What happened to your leads?"

Shrugging, Lois answered "They didn't pan out. The story is smoke."

Perry shot back "Or perhaps it didn't get the traction that you hoped it would."

Lois wasn't really sure what to say at that moment, knowing the gears in his head were really spinning now. To her surprise, Perry said "Two weeks leave. No pay. That's your penance. You try something like this again, you're done here."

Grateful, Lois replied with a simple "Fine."

Turning away, a jolt went up her spine when she heard his booming voice again "Now let's make that three weeks since you're so willing to agree with me."

In her mind, Lois was panicking. That was a lot of money and that could cost her and with an outraged voice, she shouted "Perry, you can't be-"

Perry stopped her "No, no, don't. I believe you saw something Lois, but not for a moment do I believe that your leads just went cold. So whatever your reasons are for dropping it, I think you're doing the right thing."

Lois couldn't really believe her ears. Perry saw right through it and believed that dropping a historic story was the right thing to do? She asked "Why?"

Perry let out a breath, his voice back to normal as his eyes darted to his computer "Can you imagine how people on this planet would react if... they knew there was someone like this out there?"

Bella's POV:

Bella hopped out of the truck, the country air already wrapping around her in comfort as the windmill twirled in the distance. Her eyes already spotted Martha working hard near the porch of the house, but her mother turned towards Bella when she heard the truck starting again before climbing to her feet as Dusty bolted from his spot on the porch and ran across the field. Smiling as he got closer, Bella heard Martha call "Go get her!"

When he got close enough, Bella knelt and hugged Dusty tightly while he licked her face as much as he could. Pulling herself up, Bella's smile turned into a full-grown grin when she heard "Well, look at you."

Bella let go of the bag when she got close enough to her mother, Bella engulfed Martha in a large hug and whispered "It's good to be home."

Martha smiled "It's good to have you back, Bella. My baby girl."

Bella laughed as she reveled in her mother's warmth before they both pulled away and started towards the house, Dusty walking beside them. Her mother started "A reporter came by here."

Before she could go further, Bella replied "She's a friend. I think we'll be fine."

Martha got that look in her eye and smirked, but Bella said "Don't you dare."

Not heeding the warning, Martha playfully poked "Wow, Bella. You usually never strayed from Leah and Seth, but here you are making more friends. Maybe soon, you'll get a girlfriend."

Bella, blushing heavily, whined "Mom!"

Martha stopped her "Oh please, Bella. You made it very clear that you are not interested in boys when you were younger."

Bella, still blushing, couldn't help but think of Lois. Her eyes, her hair... Bella shook herself out of it, her eyes downcast as she thought about it realistically. _She probably doesn't even like girls. She probably has a boyfriend or maybe even a husband with just how beautiful she is._ Looking back to her mother, Bella replied "Mom, this isn't exactly what I wanted to talk about."

Martha turned back to her and asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

Bella breathed out before she said "I found them."

A drop of worry could be seen in her mother's eyes before she asked "Who? Who did you find?"

Bella answered "My parents. I found my parents. I know where I came from."

Throughout that, Bella could see a swirl of emotions cross her mother's face as she said "Oh my God. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you, Bella."

As her mother turned away, Bella felt that tugging on her heartstrings before she asked "What's wrong?"

Martha waved her off as she took a seat on the porch "It's nothing, really."

Bella, sitting down next to her, said "I've been living with you my entire life, Mom. I think I know when something's wrong by now."

Martha looked up to her, letting out a breath before confiding "It's just... I used to lay by your crib at night when you were a baby, listening to you breathe. It was hard for you. You'd coughed, wheezed, and I worried the entire time. I remember the nights where you wouldn't fall asleep without Johnathan or me holding you."

Bella smiled, but asked "Were you worried about the truth coming out?"

Martha shook her head with tears coming to her eyes "No. I wasn't. The truth about you is beautiful and we both knew that when we saw you for the first time. I felt it the moment I first held you. Both of us knew that one day, the world would see that. I'm just... afraid that they'll take you away from me."

As she finished, her mother started to break down in tears, but Bella hugged her once more "I'm not going anywhere, Mom. I swear."

Sniffling, Martha pulled herself up before she said "Y'know, Seth and Leah were going to come over and I was planning to fix up some dinner for them after I fixed all of this. Could you help me with that?"

Bella smiled up to her mother "Of course. Come on, Dusty."

The dog barked before it followed the two women inside and Bella knew that she was where she belonged.

Swanwick's POV:

In NORAD, General Swanwick walked past the two guards into the command center, Emil Hammond breaking from his computer to say "General Swanwick, sir."

Looking at the picture, Swanwick asked with a worried tone "What am I looking at, doc? Comet? Asteroid?"

Walking over, Hammond replied "Comets don't make course corrections, General. I wanted you to see this before some amateur with a telescope creates a world-wide panic."

As Swanwick got closer to the photos, he felt his stomach drop as any other possible explanation was eliminated while his eyes scanned the intricate and elaborate features of the... spaceship. As he digested that, Hammond continued "The ship appears to have inserted itself into a lunar synchronous orbit, though I have no idea why."

Hesitantly, the General asked "Have you tried... communicating with it?"

The doctor hastily replied "Well, they haven't responded as of yet, despite our best efforts."

General Swanwick could feel the storm brewing before he said "I'm just speculating, but I think whoever's at the helm of that thing is looking to make a dramatic entrance."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's going sort of slow, but it's the best I can do for now. Oh, I forgot to mention. Since I'm close to graduation, I'll probably be able to update a little more often. I won't promise anything; I'm just making a guess since I want to make sure that the chapters of this story are the best I can get them to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to get this out. I meant to publish it in the summer, but I didn't really feel much like writing. I just hope you all enjoy this chapter and to be back soon with another ready for you.**

 **P.S.- I have been thinking about my other stories that I've already completed. I am currently planning to make a sequel to The Sun's Moon, as you all very well know. However, I've been thinking about some of my other stories. I have decided that I won't continuing my Star Wars fanfiction purely because I'm not sure if I want to. With all of the hate surrounding the sequels, including some of my own, I think that story should just be left alone. As for my oldest story, A New Future, I have been thinking about a sequel to that story for multiple reasons. I absolutely love Clementine and her story (huge Violet x Clementine fan) and Mass Effect has always been one of my favorite games, Andromeda included. The story I wrote wasn't, in truth, all that creative, but with the newer game of _The Walking Dead: The Final Season_ released, my passion came back to me. I'm not certain if this was simply a "in-the-moment" want, but a sequel is being considered. **

**I do not own Twilight, the DCEU, nor do I own any of their characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

The Goddess Among Us Ch. 4

* * *

Bella's POV:

The two cars drove up the rocky driveway, one of the doors springing open even when the car wasn't fully parked and Seth bolted to Bella with a huge smile on his face "Hells Bells!"

Already seeing it coming, Bella opened her arms and eagerly embraced the teen. It was so funny how time seemed to fly; the kid used to be as tall as her elbow and now he's only a head shorter. Bella let him pull away and smiled "It's so good to see you, Seth. You've gotten taller."

A deeper voice called out "And yet he's still the shortest of you three. Who'd of thought?"

Bella looked past Seth to see Harry Clearwater walking up the porch with a slight limp. He had gotten hit by a falling branch during one storm season and was put in a wheelchair for months. Obviously, he was able to start walking again, but his hip still had it's moments. Bella, with a neutral tone, remarked "Old man."

Henry fired back "Brat."

They tried to stare each other off, but Bella couldn't hold it for long "Jesus, you could win a staring contest with a statue, Harry."

The elder finally cracked a smile and pulled Bella into a hug, chuckling. Bella almost fainted at the sound; laughter from Harry Clearwater? God, she was going to die. When she had first met him, Harry was the great big grouch of her childhood, always watching her with a careful eye. At least until... that bus incident. He hadn't been there with Sue when she came to thank Bella, but when after that, he had softened up quite a bit and Bella could see that he had begun to trust her from that day forward. She had gotten used to his smile, but his laugh had always eluded her until today. Bella was pulled back when her ears caught the sound of someone clearing their throat. She let go of Harry and smiled when she saw the smirking Leah Clearwater. No words were spoken as the two women embraced, the only sound being the corn rustling in the evening breeze until Leah broke the silence "It's been too long. I've been so worried."

Bella reluctantly pulled away, arching her eyebrow "Worried? About me?"

Leah shook her head with a small smile, crossing her arms "Yes, about you. I'm your friend and that's my job. Deal with it."

Bella smirked "It's really good to see you again, Lee-Lee."

Leah groaned "Gods, please don't call me that. Can we please eat?"

Martha chuckled from behind Bella "Of course, Leah. Come on, let's get inside before the bugs come out."

Lois POV:

In front of her, Lois watched the words "Toner Empty" flash on the printer's screen before she looked up "Does anybody know where we keep the toner cartridges?"

Then she noticed that everybody was going into the next room, her eyes landing on Jenny "What's going on?"

Jenny pointed to the main room "It's all over the news. You've got to see this."

Following her with a sick feeling in her stomach, Lois joined everyone and soon found herself standing next to Perry. Her eyes zeroed in on the dozens of screens lining the wall, dilating in shock when she saw the headline "UFO Spotted", a video of said "UFO" above it.

Bella's POV:

Bella took a swig from her soda can before she started scrubbing the dish again, her eyes darting to the screen door where she could see her mother, Seth, and Sue in the yard. Beside her, Leah set a clean cup down on a towel before she spoke up "This was nice, y'know. Just like old times."

Both turned to the couch when they heard Harry snore, catching sight of him sleeping in the chair with football playing on the TV. Bella replied "Yeah, no kidding. He sure knows how to make himself at home, doesn't he?"

Both nearly broke out laughing when he let an extra-loud snore out as if on cue before Bella heard her mom call out "Bella?"

Turning to the door, Bella asked "Yeah? What is it, Mom?"

Martha quickly called "Come here."

Leah shrugged before they both walked out into the yard to see Seth and Sue looking up to the sky. Bella's eyes darted to Martha "What's going on?"

Martha simply pointed to the sky and Bella's eyes shifted and focused on it, widening in recognition. She had seen it before, in the scout ship. Before she could linger on it for too long, the light behind her went out with a (pop!) and Harry snorted awake "What the hell?!"

All was silent for a few seconds until the TV turned itself on again, fizzing with a whine. Leah and Martha cautiously walked back inside with Sue and Seth right behind them. Bella cast one more look to the ship before she walked back in... nearly jumping when someone started speaking on the TV, their voice mixing with the static "You are not alone. You are not alone."

Bella's eyes were focused on the TV as the voice repeated the message again and again. Seth spoke up first "What the heck is this?"

Harry picked up the remote and tried clicking the remote, but nothing else came on. His harsh voice sounded "It's on every channel."

Leah, a small hint of fear in her voice, spoke "It's on my phone, too."

Before they could dwell on it, the screen fritzed and Bella could see a figure inside of it, almost like the static was a sheet and they were pressing against it. The same voice spoke again "My name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time, your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request that you find this individual and return her to me. For reasons unknown, she has chosen to keep her existence a secret from you. She will have made efforts to blend in. She will look like one of you, sound like one of you, but make no mistake. She is not and will never be one of you."

Bella's mind was racing alongside her heart until she felt Leah's hand grasp hers, the touch soothing to the girl. Turning her gaze from the TV to Leah, her friend gave her a reassuring nod before both turned back to the TV as Zod once more "To those of you who may know of her location, the fate of your planet lies in your hands. To Alia-El, I say this. Surrender within 24 hours or watch this world suffer the consequences."

With a final whine, the TV shut off, leaving the room completely dark... until the lights in the house popped on once again. Martha yelped, dropping the bowl while everybody else just stared at the screen. Pulling her mother close in an embrace, Bella's eyes drifted back to the TV.

Lois's POV:

The morning after "Zod's" message, Lois was pouring some tea into a cup when she heard a familiar voice coming from the television, looking over to see Woodburn on one of those talk shows. The host spoke first "We hardly know anything about her, right?

Woodburn replied "We don't really know anything about her, but that doesn't truly matter now. If she truly means us no harm, she'll turn herself in to her people and face the consequences of whatever she did. And if she won't do that, maybe we should. The Daily Planet's Lois Lane knows who this woman is. I think she should be the one we should be questioning."

Lois scoffed at how he just threw her under the bus, but her phone ringing cut off the host's question. Picking it up, she sighed when she saw "Perry White" on the screen before answering "Hello?"

Perry's booming voice came over the phone "Are you watching this crap? It's been running all morning. You know, for once, I actually agree with Woodburn. Have you seen her? Do you know where the girl is?"

Lois answered "No and even if I did, I wouldn't say."

Perry tried "The entire world is being threatened here. This is not the time to fall back on journalistic integrity. This... this is getting really serious, Lois. The FBI is here, throwing words around like 'treason'."

Just as he said "FBI", Lois looked outside just in time to see several black SUV's pull in to park just outside the building, men with guns and Kevlar vests stepping out. Lois, her heart beating a mile per second, spoke quickly "I've gotta go."

Hanging up, she grabbed her jacket and left into the hallway, slipping into the fire-exit stairwell just as the elevator dinged. When she made it to the bottom, Lois bolted outside and turned to the building with a smirk, turning back... just as an SUV pulled up in front of her! Two soldiers practically jumped out, one shouting "FBI. Hands up! Drop the bag. Now."

Two more filed in from her left as she dropped her bag to the ground, taking her arms in a hold before she looked up to see Colonel Hardy leaning out of the SUV "Good to see you again, Ms. Lane."

Bella's POV:

Bella pushed the church doors open, breathing in the familiar scent as the sound of a radio made it's way to her ears "Regarding the visitors themselves, we know very little. According to government officials I've spoken to, the visitors do not represent a threat, despite the ominous tone of their message. Then, of course, there's the question on everyone's mind: Who is this person they call 'Alia-El'? Does she actually exist? How could she have stayed hidden among us for so long?"

That question brought back a lot of memories from her younger years; other girls teasing and hitting her. How much she wanted to hit back. People like Leah and Pete had kept her from doing that kind of stuff. In her head, she could hear her younger self "I wanted to hurt those kids. I wanted to-"

In the memories, her father said "I know you did. Trust me... I know that feeling, but that kind of anger doesn't lead you anywhere. Just sends you in circles and in the end, you're not gonna hurt anyone but yourself. Eventually, you're going to have to find out who you're going to be, what choices you're going to have to make and it's never going to be easy."

Bella smiled when she remembered what she had said as a reply "And if it is easy, you're doing it wrong."

Before she could dwell on it further, Bella heard the familiar voice of Father Josiah "Isabella Kent, is that you?"

Her smile widening, Bella walked over to him as he set his broom down, the two embracing each other in happiness. Josiah patted her back before pulling away "My, my. Just look at you. I almost didn't recognize you, kid."

Josiah had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. She knew him before he had become a priest, first moving into town when she was 4 or around that age. After a terrible fire that had taken his predecessor's life, Josiah had volunteered for his place; offering food to eat and a roof to sleep under for anyone in need. Bella smiled before replying "I've really missed you, Father."

Josiah nodded, tears prickling at his eyes "And I you, my child. How is your mother? I last spoke to her maybe a month ago."

Bella and Josiah both took a seat, Bella answering "She still can't believe I'm home. It's good to see some friendly faces."

Josiah sighed "I bet it is, but I think last night might have soiled the mood, don't ya think?"

Bella breathed out "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. That... person they're looking for? It's... me."

Josiah shook his head with a smile "It is kind of obvious, Bella. Some of the people here, like Ms. Clearwater or myself, we all knew that you were different. Last night, it just... made it bigger than we thought. Y'know, as a younger man, I had always hoped to meet someone like yourself. Didn't really expect it to be someone I knew from when she was a tiny toddler."

Bella chuckled, but Josiah could sense the tension in it "What's on your mind, Bella?"

Bella looked down to her hands before looking up to his soulful eyes "Those people... my people, I don't know what they want with me, but every instinct in my body is telling me that Zod can't be trusted."

Josiah shrugged "Probably not, but I am a priest. I try to see the good in everyone."

Bella arched her eyebrow "Even if it's not there?"

Josiah replied "There is always good in someone, but it can be hard to find and sometimes, it can be difficult to be good in this world. The wrong path tempts all of us, but I believe that anyone can be guided back to understanding. All you have to do to find it is take that leap of faith. Sometimes, people will let you down, but there are good people in the world who will catch you."

Bella sighed "Maybe."

* * *

As she floated down, Bella heard the soldiers below readying their weapons, the tanks raising their barrels over dozens of men and women holding assault rifles with the sights right on her. Her hood and mask held still despite the wind blowing over her, her eyes already spotting the convoy of cars approaching. Floating down, Bella saw an officer-a general by the looks of him- step out, the name 'Swanwick' on his uniform. Their eyes scanned each other before he spoke "Alright, you've got our attention. What do you want?"

Bella took a breath before speaking "I would like to talk to Lois Lane."

Swanwick retorted "What makes you think she's here?"

Bella floated down to the ground, holding her hands up in the air as she said "I don't want any violence. I just want to speak with Lois and I'll surrender if you let her go free."

Swanwick seemed to hesitate for a second before nodding, motioning to one of the vehicles. An hour later, she sat across from Lois with her hands cuffed to the table. Lois's blue eyes looked into her own before she asked "Why are you surrendering to Zod?"

Bella smirked under her mask "Technically, I gave myself up to these guys."

Lois rolled her eyes "You let them handcuff you?"

Bella shrugged "It let's them feel safe. Who am I to blame them?"

Lois leaned forward and, with concern in her eyes, asked "Do you really think Zod will keep his word?"

Bella looked down to her hands, thinking for a moment before answering "He only wants me and he is a warrior. Most tend to have some code. I'm just hoping he does honor it."

Lois was speechless for a few seconds before speaking once more "So what does the bird mean?"

Bella looked down to her chest piece and looked back up to the other woman "Back home, it's supposed to represent freedom."

Before Lois could reply, a voice came from over the intercom "Um, hello, ma'am. My name is Dr. Emil Hamilton."

Bella turned to the glass, a smile beneath her mask "It's nice to meet you, doctor. If I may ask, do you like other flavors of Life Savers or just the wintergreen? Personally, I prefer pineapple or raspberry."

Dr. Hamilton let out a small laugh, but said "I do like apple, but I'm afraid that's not what we're here."

Bella nodded, her hood swaying lightly from the movement "I know and I also know why a squad of soldiers in the next room is preparing some kind of tranquilizer. I do hope you know that I can be trusted."

Hamilton spoke again "Surely, you understand that we have to take certain precautions. We have no idea what you could capable of. You could even have some kind of pathogen."

Bella chuckled "I have been living here for my entire life. I haven't infected anyone yet."

Swanwick spoke this time "That you know of. We have legitimate security concerns. You've revealed your identity to Ms. Lane, but why won't you do the same for us?"

Standing up, Bella walked up to the window as she pulled and snapped the handcuffs, looking right at Swanwick as she spoke "General, we both know that you won't ever be able to control me and that might scare you, but perhaps I'm not what you should be scared of."

She could doubt swirling in his eyes "Then who is? Zod?"

Bella, her eyes meeting his, answered "I don't know, but he just might be."

She knew he could see the truth in her words, but he next spoke with a defeated look "Maybe he is, but regardless of what I think, I have orders to hand you over to him."

Bella sighed "I understand, General."

* * *

Bella looked over the white flats, Swanwick's men amassed behind her, as she said "Thanks for being here. It... it means a lot."

She turned to Lois, the reporter still looking over the arid landscape before she asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella breathed deeply "Absolutely not."

For a second, Bella saw Lois's hand inching towards her own, but a crack resounded through the empty air before they could touch. Bella's head turning to the source "They're here. You need to go."

Bella could see the hesitancy in her eyes and insisted "Please go, Lois."

Without another word, Lois quickly walked to the military barricade as Bella began to hear Zod's ship coming closer. She saw it within seconds, a black dot rapidly racing to the ground and growing larger by the second. The scout ship zoomed closer until it came to a halt 15 feet from her. Bella watched it lower to the ground, turning it's back to her before landing fully. As the dry dirt blew by her, a ramp lowered with two figures already stepping out of the ship. They wore black armor that seemed to fit perfectly to their forms, save for the helmets hiding their faces from her. As they approached, Bella could hear the whispers from the men behind her, but she shifted her focus back to the two Kryptonians. She eyed what appeared to be a rifle carried by one of them before turning her gaze back to the one stepping up to her. The mask seemed to retract partially and clearing away the black to reveal a woman, her eyes looking over Bella before she spoke "Alia-El, I am Sub-commander Faora-Ul. On behalf of General Zod, I extend you his greetings."

Bella nodded, but didn't expect Faora to walk past her to Swanwick, where she asked "Are you the ranking officer here?"

Swanwick simply answered "I am."

Emotionless, Faora said "General Zod asked for me to bring this woman back with us."

Bella's eyes widened when she saw Faora pointing to Lois, but before she could intervene, Colonel Hardy spoke up "He said that he only wanted the alien. He never said anything about one of our own."

Bella saw Faora flexing her fingers as she asked "Shall I tell the General that you are unwilling to comply?"

Hardy, his eyes never leaving Faora's, replied "I don't care what you tell him."

Tension seemed to build between the two officers, but before it could come to a head, Lois spoke "It's alright. I'll go."

With that, Lois walked with Faora back to Bella, all three stepping into the ship with the other soldier following closely behind. As soon as the ramp closed behind them, Bella could feel the ship bolting into motion, soon leaving Earth behind. Faora left the two of them, climbing up to the cockpit. As soon as she was out of sight, Bella passed the key to Lois, sending a look of reassurance to the woman before Faora came back with some kind of machine in her hands. Turning to Lois, the officer said "The atmospheric composition of our ship is not compatible with humans. You will need to wear a breather beyond this point."

Slipping the machine around Lois's neck, Faora secured it and a helmet similar to her own appeared around Lois's head.

* * *

Bella and Lois walked together into a large chamber with other Kryptonian soldiers watching their every move, but she didn't focus on them. She turned her eyes to the one watching Earth through a massive viewport. As if feeling her gaze, he turned and she recognized him from the images that her father had shown her. General Zod allowed a small smile on his face as his hand reached up to caress a scar running along his cheek before he spoke "Alia, daughter of Jor-El. Welcome. Do you know how long we've been searching for you?"

Bella let out a breath "You're Zod?"

Faora, anger in her voice, spoke " _General_ Zod, our command-"

Zod waved her off "It's okay, Faora. Alia wasn't raised among us and we can forgive any lapses in decorum. I am just glad that we were able to finally bring you home. Heh, you look so much like your mother."

Bella felt an ache pulse throughout her body, but ignored it "Why did you ask Lois to be brought here?"

Zod hummed for a second, his eyes darting to Lois for a second "We've been monitoring the broadcasts on her planet. I heard that she was the one who knew about... your true bloodline. I assumed that the two of you were close."

Bella felt another ache rocket through her body and when she opened her eyes again, her vision was blurry. Her hands fidgeting, Bella was able to stammer out "I feel... strange. W- what is... happening?"

She could feel Lois's concerned gaze on her until a massive surge of pain forced her to her knees, Lois lowering herself next to her almost immediately as Bella watched her blood drip down onto the floor in front of her. The brunette's heart nearly skipped a beat as she coughed out blood, Lois's voice making it's way to her ears "What's happening to her?"

Zod sighed "She's rejecting the atmospherics of our ship. She's gotten so used to Earth's ecology, but she never adapted to ours."

Bella, groaning as her ears rung, heard Lois shout "Help her."

Zod's voice spoke once more "I can't. Whatever is happening to her will have to run it's course."

Everything started to zone out for Bella as the pain never seemed to stop running through her body, sounds muffled until they just became a dull hum and her sight turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope every single one of you is having an absolutely fantastic holiday. I meant to publish this earlier in the year, but time got away from me with everything going on. I just hope that every single one of you is having a pleasant day and that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own Twilight or the DCEU, nor do I own any of their characters. Each and every character shown belongs to their respective owner(s).**

The Goddess Among Us Ch. 5

* * *

Bella felt familiar Kansas air fill her lungs before she slowly opened her eyes, green grass flicking against her eyelid. Pulling her head from the ground, Bella's eyes swiveled when she heard "Hello, Alia."

Jumping to her feet, Bella's panicked eyes swiveled until she saw Zod. He wore different clothes this time, a suit similar to hers with his own black cape fluttering in the wind behind him "Or do you prefer Bella? That's the name the humans gave you, isn't it?"

Bella tried to steady her own breathing as Zod continued "I was Krypton's military leader and your father was our foremost scientist. The only thing we both agreed on was that our home was dying and it all because our leaders were more interested in debating than actually solving our problems. So I tried to... remove them from authority, but we failed. In return for trying to save Krypton, I and my fellow officers were sentenced to the Phantom Zone and then, the destruction of our planet freed us. We were adrift, destined to float amongst the ruins of our home until we starved."

Bella, arching her eyebrow, asked "Then how did you get here?"

Zod, smirking as he turned away to look at the sun, answered "We managed to retrofit our Phantom projector into a hyperdrive. Jor-El had made a similar modification to the ship that brought you to Earth. So, the instrument of our damnation became our salvation. In an effort to find other survivors, we looked to the old colonial outposts, but everywhere we looked... death was all we found. Without Krypton's supply lines, each and every colonist had long since died by the time we had reached them. We salvaged everything we could find: armor, weapons, ships, even a World Engine. For nearly 30 years, we prepared. We searched for a viable planet so we could create a new Krypton... until we detected a signal coming from this world. A signal from one of our old scout ships, the ship you had activated."

He turned back to Bella, walking towards her "You led us here, Alia, and now you have the power to save what remains of our race."

Bella's head darted upward when she heard something breach the atmosphere, watching as a massive tri-legged machine shooting down from the sky in the distance and slamming into the Earth. Zod, his eyes narrowing, said "On Krypton, the genetic template for every being yet to be born is encoded in the registry of citizens. Your father stole the registry's codex and stored it in the capsule that brought you here. I need you to tell me where it is."

Bella, her eyes swiveling to him, asked "But why would he do that? Why would he send it here?"

Zod, a gleam in his eye, answered "So that Krypton could live again. On Earth."

As soon as Zod said that, the machine in the distance started spewing smoke into the air and a bright beam shot from it into the ground below it! Bella raised her arm to cover her eyes just as the shockwave of dirt blew past her, tearing everything around her away in the wind. As she lowered her arm, Bella realized that she was wearing her suit once more. Zod, not even flinching in the gale, asked "Where is the Codex, Alia? Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Turning, Bella was horrified when she saw the massive star behind her and the barren wasteland that surrounded her. It was so... different from the planet she knew. Her home was completely destroyed, the remnants of the Kent farm standing hauntingly over the landscape. Turning back to Zod, Bella asked "If Krypton lives again, what happens to Earth?"

Zod, apathetically, answered "The foundation has to be built on _something_. Even Jor-El recognized that."

Her eyes darting down, Bella's heart leapt out of her chest when she saw the polished skulls beneath her feet. As she sunk into the mass grave, Bella reached out to Zod as she cried "No. No, no, no! Zod, I can't be a part of this!"

Zod, walking towards her, replied "Then you'll be left behind. That's the way life works. It's time you learned that."

Crying out, Bella tried to crawl away from the skulls, but they kept pulling her in until she slipped beneath.

Waking with a start, Bella took in as much air as possible. She tried to raise her arm, but felt something holding her back. Looking down, Bella realized that she was bound to some kind of table. Her eyes turned up when Zod appeared, his battle armor now adorning him, before he said "Your father was a great man and he betrayed us. He betrayed me, his oldest friend, for you. A hope he forfeited his life for. A fool's hope."

Bella, her eyes meeting his, asked "You killed him?"

Zod nodded while adding "I did and not a day goes by where it doesn't haunt me, but I would do it again without hesitation. Because I have a duty, a responsibility, to my people and I will never allow anyone to stand in the way of carrying it out! Not even you."

With that, he quickly turned away and left the dark room. Before the door closed behind Zod, a tall and surly man stepped in and approached Bella. Pulling out what appeared be a needle, he smirked as she struggled in the restraints "You're wasting your efforts. The strengths you derived from your exposure to the Earth's Sun has been neutralized aboard our ship. Here, you're as weak as a human."

That's all he said before he sunk the needle into her skin, Bella wincing in pain as he drew her blood into the machine.

Swanwick's POV:

Looking over the monitors as a alert blinked out across the screens, Swanwick turned his eyes upward to the other specialists and asked "What's the sit-rep, Major?"

His eyes darting to Swanwick, the major answered "DSP pinged two bogeys launching from the alien ship. Put it up."

The tech, rapidly typing on her keyboard, replied "Yes, sir."

Swanwick watched the satellite image appear, his eyes immediately spotting the two dots highlighted and targeted. Swanwick, pointing to another operator, ordered "Retask ICON 4 and get me a closer look."

As the operator nodded and voiced his confirmation, Swanwick picked up the phone and spoke into it quickly "Command, the word of the day is 'Trident'. We have two alien craft on aggressive approach."

The operator spoke up "ICON 4, coming online."

Swanwick turned his eyes once more to the screen to see the two dots moving rapidly across the map of the United States.

Swanwick shot out "Airspeed?"

He immediately answered "380 knots. Entering Kansas airspace. They are not responding to our hails."

3rd-Person POV:

Lois pulled her hands up just in time to avoid face-planting into a wall, turning to see the woman walking away before the cell door closed. Breathing heavily, Lois looked around the room for a way out until her eyes landed on a glowing blue panel. Pulling herself up, Lois walked towards the panel and her eyes caught the shape carved into the middle of it. Pulling out the piece of metal Bella had given her, Lois timidly put it up to the whole, jerking when she saw it pull itself perfectly into the slot. Taking a small breath, she pressed all the way in. A small bell-like sound reverberated as she turned away from the panel... and nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a middle-aged man in robes appear with his eyes fixed on her. Lois, quickly backing away from the man, asked "W-where did you come from?"

In a matter-of-fact tone, he answered "The command key, Ms. Lane. Thanks to you, I'm able to upload myself into the ship's systems."

Timidly, she asked "Who are you?"

He simply replied "I am Alia's, or Bella as you know her, father. Or rather what remains of him."

Slightly perturbed by the answer, Lois shifted the subject "Can you help us?"

Looking around the room, the man said "I designed this ship. I can modify the atmospheric composition to human compatibility. We can stop them. Send them all back to the Phantom Zone."

Lois, once again, asked "How?"

The man answered "I can teach you and in turn, you will teach Alia. Will you help?"

Lois simply nodded and her helmet slid down, but she felt regular air fill her lungs again. Bella's father spoke again "The ship's crew are alerted. We'll need to move quickly. Retrieve the command key."

Nodding, Lois held out her hand and the key slid out from the panel, turning to see the man motion with his hand and open the cell door. Stepping out, she looked up to see the same woman pull her pistol up... just before the door slammed shut and knocked it out of her hands. Lois turned to him again "Did you do that?"

He answered "Yes, pick up her sidearm."

Doing as he instructed, Lois heard him say "Both this ship and my daughters' have mechanisms that we called Phantom Drives. I am presuming that Bella or her guardians will know where her ship is. If both of the drives collide with each other while activated at full power, the energy will be enough to create a temporary rift into the Phantom Zone."

Following him quickly, her eyes darted when he pointed "To your right, fire."

Quickly turning and pulling the trigger, she watched the soldier fall to the ground before she heard the man speak again "Behind you."

Spinning around, she fired again and another soldier crumpled, his rifle firing a single shot of the blue energy into the air. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see three more soldiers advancing on her with rifles before the door shut in their faces. Looking around, Lois jogged over to the men and turned right, following his arm to another who opened another door and pointed her into another room "Secure yourself in the open pod."

Walking over to the next one, she slid inside the small pod as he said "Safe travels, Ms. Lane. It's highly unlikely that we'll see each other again. Remember, the Phantom drives are essential to stopping Zod. Move your head to the left."

Quirking her head, she pulled her head to the left just as the guard from before drove her fist into the spot it had been. Pulling up the pistol, Lois tried to shoot the guard, but she pushed it away and wrestled it from Lois' grasp. The doors closed and the pod started to drop just as the guard fired, the energy blasts hitting the glass and the top of the pod. When it finally pulled away from the ship, the thrusters fired and it started descending to Earth... when sparks started firing above Lois. She screamed as blue energy whipped at her inside the pod!

Meanwhile, in the examination room, Bella heard an alarm go off before she felt her strength coming back to her as the scientist looked up from his vial "What is going on?"

In reply, she jerked her arm and shattered the restraint, her eyes never leaving his as he backed out of the room. Another surge of strength came and she broke from the other restraint. Pulling herself off the table, Bella wasn't surprised to see her father standing there, asking "Was Zod telling the truth? About the Codex? Why you sent it here?"

Averting his eyes, Jor-El said "Strike that panel."

Following his instruction, Bella watched as the pieces of the wall floated away into the vacuum before turning back to her father as he said "I did send the Codex with you to Earth in the hopes that we could have another chance, but not in the way Zod seeks. Your mother and I had wanted you to learn what it meant to be human first. So, you could be a bridge between our two civilizations. So they could learn from our mistakes and us from theirs."

Her father's eyes drifted to the outside, focusing on something before he glanced at her "Look."

Turning, Bella's eyes widened when she saw the pod drifting towards Earth, hearing the yells inside "Lois."

Jor-El turned to her again "Save her, Alia. Save them."

Not waiting another second, Bella shot out of the ship towards the escape pod as her father's program disappeared behind her. As she zoomed closer, Bella saw it beginning to spin out of control as it made contact with the atmosphere. Reaching out as she got closer, Bella tried to grab it, but it slipped from her fingers! Pushing herself farther, she grabbed one of the sides and pulled the pod closer to her body. Looking in, Bella's eyes met Lois's before slammed her fist through the door and pulled it away, taking hold of Lois and shooting away from the pod.

Martha's POV:

Hearing the wind whistling outside as Dusty barked, Martha walked over to the front door to the dog, rubbing her hand across the his back soothingly... until she looked up and saw the two pitch black ships lowering themselves onto her lawn. When the uniformed figures stepped out, Martha timidly stepped out to meet them. Two of them walked over to her, the taller one speaking in a familiar voice "The craft she arrived in; where did you put it?"

The older woman replied simply "Go to hell."

As if amused, he looked to his comrade as their masks cleared up, nodding to her. The woman gripped Martha by the throat, pushing her up against the wall of her house. As her feet dangled over the ground, Martha couldn't help as her eyes drifted to the barn and regretted it as soon as the man spoke again "There."

The woman dropped Martha to the ground, jumping high into the air and slamming through the barn's roof!

3rd Person POV:

Floating down as Lois clung to her, Bella finally felt solid ground beneath her feet as she said "You're alright. You'll be safe here."

Lois, pulling away slightly, replied shakingly "Y-yeah."

Bella saw Lois' hand shaking as it raised, the red-headed woman leaning in slightly. Before she could decide on whether or not to meet her, Bella heard it. A familiar voice crying out and when it registered in Bella's mind, her eyes went wide in rage before she shot up into the sky while Lois called out her name. Hearing a siren, the reporter walked over to the road to see a police cruiser driving down the road towards her, waving her arms to flag it down. As it neared, she looked back to the sky and whispered a small prayer for Bella.

Inside the barn, Faora examined the pod before jumping back through the barn's roof, landing beside Zod as she reported "The Codex is not here."

Breathing out, Zod let his rage overwhelm him as he roared out, grabbing the red truck by it's rims and throwing it into the house! Marching over to Martha, Zod looked down at her, asking "Where has she hidden it, old woman?!"

Martha, shaking her head, said "I don't know wha-"

Enraged, Zod roared out "WHERE IS THE CODEX?!"

That's when he heard the air crack, turning just in time before Bella grabbed his midsection as she yelled out! A few seconds later, they slammed into a power plant and before Zod could recover, Bella uppercut him along the concrete structure. Shooting up just as he got to the top, Bella dove down and pulled him along through the dirt. As she went, she pulled back her fist and punched Zod again and again, yelling out between punches "STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! MOTHER!"

Not relenting in the slightest, she drove him right through the back of a gas station, flames rocketing out as soon as both of them hit one of the pumps. Rolling across the ground as the explosion rocked out beneath her, Bella pulled her hood and mask up as the fires blanketed over her body for a few seconds. When it stopped, she pulled herself up from the ground to see Zod looking at his hands in confusion before wincing in pain, clutching his ears. His enraged eyes raised to meet hers, his voice cracking "What did you do to me?"

Smirking beneath her mask, Bella got to her feet "My parents taught me how to focus my senses, Zod. To see and hear only what I wanted to, but you... you're getting all of it. Every last bit."

As she watched him writhe on the ground, Bella couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction washing over her. Just as she started to walk over, a hum drew her attention just in time to see one of his ships blast her back into a truck! Groaning, Bella shakily raised her head to see two soldiers pulling their General to his feet. Zod almost pulled away with them with a growl, fixing her with a hateful glare before letting them take him back to the ship. Climbing away from the crumpled vehicle, she watched the ship shoot away back into the sky when a scream caught her attention. Turning, Bella's expression hardened when she saw Faora and another one of the soldiers from her home. Around her, people were running from the street and into the stores, her eyes catching more than a few familiar faces. Turning her eyes back to Faora, Bella said "I don't want to fight you two. Just leave."

The big one let out a booming laugh "You think we are scared of you, little girl? Oh please."

Faora spoke up next "Give us the Codex and we will leave, Alia. Don't and we will level this town to find it if we must."

Before Bella could reply, the roar of jet engines made her turn just in time to see 3 Warthogs bearing down on them. She could already see the barrels starting to turn when they fired, the bullets blowing apart the road just a few feet from her! Darting out of the way, Bella felt a few hit her, but steadied herself. Faora blurred out the way as well while her companion got blasted back into a concrete pillar. She glared at the planes as they began to circle back, turning her gaze to her companion. Huffing as he got up, he chuckled before leaping high into the air, landing right on the nose of one of them. He could hear radio chatter coming from the pilot, but he ripped the glass cockpit away and gripped the man's head, crushing it almost instantly in his grip. Immediately, the plane started going down and crashed into the street around Faora. Smirking beneath her mask, Faora followed her comrade's lead, leaping to one of the fighters... when Bella came out of nowhere and tackled her out of the air!

Bella tried to hold onto her, but Faora grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled Bella in front of her as they both crashed through the roof of the iHOP. Hearing startled gasps around her, Bella pulled herself up and caught sight of Pete hiding behind his stand. Before she could focus, she heard rustling and pulled her arms up just when Faora charged her! The soldier's mask slid down as she said "You really think you are a match for us, daughter of El? We have trained all of our lives for one thing."

Faora pulled out of the lock and punched Bella back. The brunette shook her head dizzily as the soldier continued "Combat. You? You have never known an equal."

Bella shot forward, but Faora darted aside before grabbing hold of Bella's cape, holding it down with her boot. As Bella struggled to pull free, Faora gripped her head and slammed it through one of the tables while saying "And the fact that you bound yourself to morality and we don't has given us an evolutionary advantage."

Bella wrestled out of Faora's hold, punching the woman in the gut before elbowing her in the facemask. Faora staggered back from the blow, but chuckled "And if history has proven anything at all, it is that evolution will always win."

Faora ducked beneath one of Bella's swings, grabbing the girl by the throat and shooting into the sky before throwing her into a train yard. Bella groaned as she got up again, blurring out of the way just as Faora slammed the spot she had been. Darting back, Bella grabbed Faora by the waist and threw her into a building. Before she could get up, Bella pulled up an iron beam and charged into Faora. A few seconds later, they burst through the front of one of the buildings, the soldier tumbling away into the general store across the street.

Bella's small moment of victory was short-lived as the big guy came roaring in, punching the brunette into another car. Before she could get up, he jumped up with a yell and pummeled her back into the ground. Walking around, he kicked her right in the ribs just before Faora, grabbing the brunette by the cape and slamming her into the ground. Spitting out a little blood, Bella climbed to her feet before shooting back to them both. Ducking under Faora's swing, Bella's eyes went wide when she felt something grab her cape and before she could pull away, the large man slammed her into the ground. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, holding her down as Faora came in and grabbed her head, slamming it into the concrete.

Bella was stunned for a moment, but rage shined in her eyes and crimson red energy shot out at both of them! Faora yelled as the beams ran along her armor, her compatriot stepping back while holding up his arms to block the onslaught. Climbing to her feet as her eyes dimmed, Bella looked to Faora until she heard the buzzing of helicopter blades. Turning, she saw three helicopters flying above them as a dozen or more soldiers moved into sight. That's when they fired, Bella's feeling the metal rounds flick off of her skin. As she shielded her eyes with her arm, Bella watched the big guy grab a van and throw it into one of the helicopters!

She watched it as it slammed into the tail rotor of the helicopter, the aircraft starting to spin out of control while another soldier fell from the cockpit. Her eyes widening, Bella darted over, catching him and gently lowering him to his feet before asking "You okay?"

The soldier almost nodded, but his eyes widened as he reached for his pistol. Her instincts flaring, Bella gently pushed him out of the way and turned just in time to see Faora's companion before he tackled her, slamming his fists into her ribs before throwing her into the water tower.

Hardy's POV:

Hardy coughed as he pulled off his helmet, throwing it down as radio chatter made its way into his ear. He could hear gunfire and fighting outside while he pulled himself out of his seat, sliding out of the chopper. More radio sounded into his ear, a pilot's voice coming through "Guardian, do you read? Thunder 1-2 calling Guardian. Guardian, do you read?"

A grunt coming from his mouth, Hardy spoke into the radio "Thunder 1-2, this is Guardian. I want you to put down everything you got just north of my position. This will be danger-close."

The pilot replied "Copy, danger-close. Good luck, sir."

Hardy could her the roar of the jets overhead as they angled for their pass, but his eyes focused on the alien standing in the road, her eyes swiveling towards him. At her feet, he could see several of his men either dead or unconscious and pulled out his SMG. When she jumped towards him, Hardy fired the gun, but the bullets just bounced off of her black armor and soon the clip clicked empty. She landed on a car only a few feet from him and he pulled out his pistol, firing as fast as he could, but they didn't even make a dent. When that clip was empty, she lowered her facial shield to reveal her arrogant smirk. Pulling himself up, Hardy's hand drifted down and he pulled out his knife, steadying himself into a combat stance. The alien reached down to pull out a knife of her own, readying herself. For a second, it was silent until the woman spoke "A good death is it's own reward."

The words struck a part of Hardy, but he shrugged it off. They stood still for a second more... until he moved to attack, only for the other girl to come out of nowhere, slamming the woman into the ground.

Bella's POV:

Bella, stepping over to Faora, could already hear the soldier's breather flickering like her leader's was. She saw Hardy pull himself out of his stupor to help one of his men to his feet. Bella turned back to Faora when she said "You will not win. For every human you save, we will kill a million more."

That's when her breather collapsed, every one of her senses flooded with the noise of all that was around her. Before Bella could offer her help, a train car slammed into the brunette, driving her through another building. When it finally stopped, Bella heard the drone of one of their ships as the train's weight pressed down on her, soon hearing the hum dissipate. As Bella pushed the car away from her, she could hear footsteps and voices in the store. Stepping out from wreckage, Bella turned her eyes to see what was left of Hardy's men with their rifles trained on her. Taking a breath, she moved past them, almost surprised to see most of them lowering their weapons as she walked past. Hardy walked towards her, one of his men at his six, before stopping a few feet from her. The colonel seemed to analyze her for a second before speaking "This woman isn't our enemy, gentlemen."

Bella let a small breath of relief escape her "Thank you, Colonel Hardy."

She turned her head upward and shot into the sky, turning back towards home. Soon, the familiar sight of the Kent farm came into view, Bella dropping down to land near the porch and pulling off her mask, called out "Mom?!"

Martha's voice called out from inside the broken house "I'm alright! I'm in here."

Bella's body immediately lost it's tension as she walked up the steps, pulling her hood down as her mother stepped into sight with a few binders in her arms. Martha chuckled as soon as she saw Bella "Nice suit, angel."

Bella looked down at her feet sheepishly, stepping closer before embracing her mother "God, I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't k-"

Martha shushed her "Bella, stop. It's only stuff. It can always be replaced."

As her mother pulled away, Bella said "But you can't be."

Taking a breath, Bella continued "Mom, Zod told me that this... Codex that he was looking for could bring my people back."

Her eyes squinted, Martha asked "Isn't that a good thing?"

Bella eyes darted down the road when she heard a police siren. She could see the cruiser driving down the dirt path as she walked down the steps and answered "I... I don't think he's very interested in sharing this world, if I'm being honest."

Martha looked almost stunned for a moment before Lois called out "Bella!"

Bella's head swiveled as Dusty barked once beside her as Lois jogged over, stopping in front of the two of them "I know how to stop them."

Zod's POV:

Zod marched angrily to his ship's bridge, the door opening to reveal Jax-Ur waiting for him, the scientist asking "What happened down there?"

His voice radiating anger and impatience, Zod answered briefly "Alia exposed a temporary weakness."

Jax-Ur, humming with puzzled look on his face, said "It is of little consequence, General. I have located the Codex. It was never in the capsule that brought her to Earth."

His eyes narrowing, Zod turned to the man and asked "Where is it?"

Jax-Ur replied simply "In the blood of the very same girl."

Faora, her eyes wide, asked "What? How is that possible?"

Jax-Ur rolled his eyes at her outburst, but answered regardless "Jor-El, before his death, implanted the Codex into his own's daughter's blood cells. The DNA of our future, the heirs of Krypton, contained safely in one refugee's body. It would be relatively easy for us to extract the Codex from her blood."

Zod, a troubled look in his eyes, turned away from the scientist to the planet below. He let out a breath, turning his head slightly towards Jax-Ur before asking "And does Alia-El need to be alive in order to perform the extraction?"

Jax-Ur answered simply "No."

Zod's head turned back to Earth and for a moment, he saw what it could be. He saw Krypton, alive again with it's people strong and safe. In that moment of vision, Zod ordered "Release the World Engine."


End file.
